Stress and Food
by Soul-And-Flash
Summary: Parodie de S&B. Edward envoie Em' et Jazz sauver une blondasse dans le QG de la Stress & Food histoire la sauver et de rassurer Bella. Une partie de plaisir qui va virer au vinaigre... Plus expliqué à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue ! Cette fiction écrite à 4 moins (d'après ce qu'on en sait) est inspirée d'une review laissée à la fiction _Strength&Blood_. Suite à un ''délire'' d'Effexor, nous avons donc décidé d'en faire une fic. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu S&B avant car même si on reprend les persos, c'est assez différent. Lisez juste le **résumé des épisodes précédents** car on va dire que l'histoire commence dans le feu de l'action.

Pour information, le style de cette fic peut surprendre, ainsi que ce qu'il s'y passe, mais on s'est dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de règles, c'est du concentré d'idée loup-phoques. En gros, c'est une parodie, humour, drôle quoi!

Ah si, dernier détail, et pas des moindres : une source d'inspiration commune : Harlan Coben et ses personnages qui nous sont fétiches : Myron Bolitar et Windsor Horne Lockwood III, dit Win…

**

* * *

**

**Stress & Food**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** :

Je rentrais à Dartmouth en ce premier septembre 2009. J'amenais avec moi ma pâleur, mon sérieux, ma maladresse et mon asociabilité.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un plus misanthrope que moi. Et également plus pâle. Accessoirement plus beau. Il s'appelait Edward Cullen. 1m80 de sex-appeal, de noblesse et d'harmonie, tassé dans un corps que je n'osais dévisager trop longtemps. Ca s'appelle de la maîtrise des risques.

Dartmouth m'avait également amené une surprise inattendue, des amies. Steph, grande brune athlétique était devenue ce qu'on appelle couramment dans le langage adolescent ma ''bestfriend''. Rose, son acolyte blonde, était aussi belle qu'Edward mais en féminin, et elle frisait l'impolitesse lorsqu'elle me parlait. J'avais surement volé l'amitié de Steph. Et puis Alizée, discrète mais enjouée, petite et pétillante, la seule qui faisait partie de ma promotion d'étudiants en littérature. Elle, son truc, c'est de voir l'avenir. De temps en temps, Julie et Anaïs, des amies de Rose et Steph se joignaient à nous, ainsi que Mike, un grand surfeur blond qui m'avait accostée dés le premier jour.

Moi qui n'avais jamais eu de vie sociale, j'avais l'impression de surnager dans toutes ces relations. Et avec les amis viennent les ennemis. Alec, Jane et Démétri. Membres plus ou moins influents d'une société étudiante, la Stress & Food. J'oubliais, ce sont des vampires.

Ils veulent me transformer.

Et c'est là qu'Edward, initialement distant et violent, est devenu proche et protecteur. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'appréciais sa compagnie. J'appréciais moins ses deux frères, Emmett le grand brun costaud et Jasper le frêle blondinet.

Ce sont tous des vampires. Ce qui diminue considérablement mon espérance de vie. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que je mettrais mes amies dans la panade. Hier soir, Alec et Jane avaient kidnappé Julie. Edward devait venir travailler une dissertation d'économie avec moi, je lui proposais plutôt un sauvetage. Ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans son Aston Martin, à parlementer sur le possible secours à apporter à Julie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : DONJONS ET DRAGONS**

**Bella POV**

- Moi j'en ai rien à faire de Julie. Pourquoi on va la sauver d'abord ?

J'essayais de tuer Edward d'un regard. Chose très difficile, quand le susnommé Edward est le mec le plus sexy de la planète, habillé de manière si… dénudée en fait, qu'il fallait que j'empêche mon corps de lui sauter dessus. Parce que mon prétentieux de voisin avait enlevé sa chemise en rentrant dans l'habitacle de son Aston Martin. Parce que soit disant : ''ça allait faire des plis''. Je lui en foutrais des plis moi… Résultat j'avais une armée d'abdominaux et de pectoraux qui me regardaient. Ou peut être était-ce moi qui les regardais… Essayez donc de tuer des muscles avec vos yeux, si chocolats soient-ils…(les yeux pas les muscles).

-C'est mon amie, et tes potes vampires l'ont kidnappée ! Faut rattraper les conneries maintenant !

-Oh ! On mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes. Alec c'est une tapette, Jane j'en parle même pas et Démétri il a pas de…

-Je m'en fous Edward ! Je veux juste aller récupérer ma copine.

-Toujours les meufs qui décident ici…

Il siffla entre ses dents (quoiqu'il soit difficile de siffler entre autre chose), et aussitôt Emmett et Jasper apparurent autour de l'Aston Martin. Edward prit les commandes :

-Jaz et Emm', y a un boulot pour vous. A l'angle de la 42ème, chez un dénommé Alec Volturi. Une blondasse à récupérer, 1m73, 75 kg, penchants nets pour les filles donc gardez vos mains pour vous. Je veux du travail propre et soigné, pas de bavures, pas de témoins.

Pause.

-Surtout : pas de témoins.

Ses deux frères partirent illico remplir leur mission, tandis que je balançais à Edward :

-J'y crois pas ! Tu laisses tes frères faire le sale boulot. A part la gonflette tu sais rien faire toi !

-C'est leur travail. Moi je te protège.

-Ah ouais ? Du méchant vampire peut être ?

A ce moment là, il me sauta dessus si violemment que je crus qu'il allait réellement me tuer. Ou peut être ses pectoraux seuls feraient le boulot puisqu'il m'écrasait contre le siège auto et que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je regrettais de ne pas trouver une valve pour dégonfler Edward. Pas qu'il soit super musclé non, mais là actuellement, j'en ressentais les désavantages.

Mis à part ça, derrière ses pulsions de vampire, je crois qu'Edward essayait de m'embrasser. Mais on n'avait pas gardé les vaches ensembles, et je le repoussais. Ou du moins, j'essayais en vain de reculer sa bouche de la mienne. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mon corps brûlait de répondre à sa tentative de baiser, mais je suis une fille réglo moi, pas de ça le premier soir ! Je l'aimais, et je voulais être sûre qu'il m'aime également avant de commencer ce genre de choses.

Du coup, il repartit à sa place. Imaginez Edward Cullen se contorsionnant dans une voiture pour revenir sur le siège conducteur. Ou plutôt, n'imaginez pas, car vous seriez très loin de la réalité. Les vampires sont parfois aussi ridicules que les humains.

***

**Emmett POV**

Il est chié Edward quand même, merde ! Nous envoyer Jazz et moi pour faire son boulot. Je grognai, et sortis en claquant la portière de la caisse.

« Calme-toi, fit Jazz avec son flegme naturel.  
- Merde, il abuse, quoi ! C'est sa poule, Bella ! Il a qu'à assumer ! »

Jazz fit le tour de la voiture pour atteindre le coffre.

« Pourquoi, t'avais autre chose de prévu ? » fit-il en sortant du coffre un bazooka M20A1/A1B1.

Je haussai un sourcil, observant son arme.

« Complètement inutile.  
- Et je rajouterai ostentatoire, fit-il, imperturbable.  
- On va s'éclater », souris-je.

J'éclatai la porte du manoir de l'autre tordu -Alec, je crois- d'un coup de poing. Aussitôt, deux nouveau-nés se précipitèrent vers Jazz et moi, tous crocs dehors. Deux nouveau-nés ; parfait, j'avais deux poings. Un chacun, pas de jaloux.

Pièce suivante. Quatre nouveau-nés. Ça me prit cinq bonnes minutes de tous me les faire ; à la fin, je constatai que l'un d'entre eux m'avait mordu à la main.

« Putain ! » grognai-je.

Je me tournai vers Jasper ; et, énervé, le trouvait en train de se curer les ongles.

« Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Hurlai-je. T'aurais pas pu me filer un coup de main ? »

Il me regarda, et haussa les épaules.

« Tu te démerdais très bien. »

Je grognai, et me tournai vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir ; deux nouveau-nés de plus. Deux balles sifflèrent à mon oreille, et le cou des deux assoiffés explosa. Je me retournai à nouveau vers mon frère, qui rangeait une arme de poing dans un étui.

« Balles explosives. J'voulais voir si ça marchait sur un vampire. »

Je haussai les épaules. Ostentatoire. Nous eûmes encore quelques nouveau-nés à éclater ; puis je poussai une ultime porte, et le trio infernal se retrouva face à nous.

« Vous les avez tous butés ? » Fit Alec, impassible.

Je lissai les plis de ma veste.

« Si vous saviez qu'on était là, vous auriez pu vous joindre à nous quand même.  
- On espérait que vous vous feriez buter avant, déclara Alec.  
- Tapette. Un mec ne refuse jamais un vrai combat »

Une autre balle explosive siffla à mes oreilles, et vint se loger dans la gorge de la blonde, Jane. Il en fallut deux de plus pour que ses dents blanches arrêtent de claquer dans notre direction.

« Elle allait utiliser son pouvoir, fit Jazz en nettoyant le canon de son arme.  
- Ben la prochaine fois décale-toi avant de tirer. C'est assourdissant », me plaignis-je.

Il haussa les épaules ; les deux autres, eux, se remirent de leur choc. Et devinrent vraiment énervés.

_C'est ça qui est bon_, pensai-je en souriant.

Nous eûmes un peu plus de mal à les décalquer ces deux là. Nous étions en égalité numérique ; mais Jazz était agile, et moi, puissant. Jazz arracha la tête d'Alec et la jeta dans le feu que j'avais allumé pour Démétri.

« 16 minutes et 27 centièmes, constata-t-il en stoppant le chronomètre de sa montre.  
- On a traîné là, râlai-je.  
- Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage, récita-t-il, toujours imperturbable.  
- Ta gueule avec tes dictons… »

J'éclatai la dernière porte qui me séparait de l'odeur de sang frais qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la blonde de Bella. Et putain, elle était pas seule.

« Aro Volturi ! » m'exclamai-je, surpris.

Jasper vint à mes côtés, et serra les lèvres.

« C'est marrant, je m'y attendais. »

Je me tournai vers lui, et le regardai yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi ? Demandai-je bêtement.

Il me lança un regard blasé.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu crois que les trois autres auraient été capables de monter un tel plan pour récupérer Bella ? À eux trois ils n'auraient pas su monter un meuble Ikea avec le guide. »

J'acquiesçai. C'était pas faux. Derrière Aro, se tenait la blonde qu'on devait ramasser.

« Bon, circule, avant que j'te bouscule, fis-je au vieux.  
- Tu n'es pas la personne que j'attendais » fit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

« Vous me gavez » soupirai-je avant de me lancer à nouveau dans un ultime combat.

Ce vieux salaud se battait bien. Au début, Jazz n'avait fait qu'assister à la scène ; mais quand le vieux chacal m'avait presque arraché un bras, il avait bien fallu qu'il intervienne.

23 minutes. C'était le temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour le démembrer.

La fille avait commencé à crier alors que j'avais jeté une jambe pas loin d'elle.

« Bon, tu la prends en charge, fis-je à Jasper. Elle me casse les oreilles là sérieux. »

Il haussa les épaules, et décapita le vieux. Elle s'évanouit.

« Eh ben voilà, elle ne crie plus maintenant » conclut-il avec flegme.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et allai la saisir par la taille pour la jeter sur mon épaule.

« Fais gaffe, c'est fragile, commenta Jazz.  
- On est censé la ramener, c'est tout. Pas d'autres consignes.  
- Vivante, elle aura quand même plus de valeur. J'crois pas que ta blonde à toi te sautera dans les bras si tu la ramènes en pièce. »

Je le fusillai du regard ; pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me rappelle l'autre soirée ? Nous sortîmes du manoir de feu Alec.

« Au fait, Jazz, à quoi ça t'a servi de te trimballer avec ton bazooka ? Tu t'en es même pas servi.  
- Ah, ouais. Protège la fille. »

J'allai poser notre colis dans ma voiture, et attendis Jazz alors qu'il armait son bazooka. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq secondes pour faire exploser la baraque. Il revint à la voiture, côté passager, satisfait.

« Maintenant, on se barre avant que les flics ne rappliquent. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! _Nota Bene_ : ne vous attendez pas à en avoir de beaucoup plus longs... Dépendra de l'inspiration !

Nous mettons (pour le moment du moins) cette fic dans la catégorie Humor/Parody ; c'est le but premier. Ici, on se détend ! Après, n'y voyez aucune restriction... D'autres catégories telles que Romance peuvent venir se surajouter ! On est no limit. :p

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Par curiosité... Parmi tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, combien ont lu _**Strength & Blood**_ de **Claireeclair **? Et... Vous continuez poursuivre ?

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ingrates

**Et nous voilà donc au deuxième chapitre! Merci à celles qui ont posté les reviews, merci d'être entré (ou pas ^^) dans notre monde parodique, humoristique et pleins de mots en -ique (tragique, vampirique, ironique...)**

**Flash et sa comparse Soul vous souhaitent une bonne lecture !**

**Attention aux changements de POV !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ingrates**

**Bella POV**

Tandis qu'Emmett et Jazz s'occupaient d'Alec, enfin, on supposait qu'ils s'en occupaient, Edward m'a emmenée dans une boîte de nuit, _The Leech_, traduisez la sangsue. C'est le genre de repère pour faux vampires (les serveurs sont tous maquillés de blanc et portent des dentiers ridicules aux canines exagérément longues et acérées), mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que les vrais vampires aussi y vont, histoire d'avoir la paix. S'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre au Leech, c'est la faute des vampires. Ouais, ouais… Personne n'y croit, la planque parfaite.

Le videur, le stéréotype classique d'une armoire à glace, a bizarrement eut la mauvaise idée de ne pas vouloir nous laisser rentrer. La faute d'Edward, une fois de plus. Ce type est tellement beau qu'on le prend pour une star, un VIP, un type louche, un mafieux, peu importe mais jamais pour un étudiant qui vient faire la fête tranquille. Armoire-à-Glace a eu la mauvaise idée de sortir son flingue et de le pointer sur Edward. Jamais peinards quoi...

« Bon Edward tu nous fais rentrer ou quoi ?

-Deux secondes, poupée…»

Poupée ? Je laissais Edward sortir (en 2 centièmes 4 millièmes) son beretta 44 et demander calmement au videur :

« Alors, qui c'est qu'a la plus grosse ?

-Quoi ?»

Ce mec rassemblait tous les clichés possibles, il avait le QI d'une moule en train d'agoniser.

« La plus grosse arme. Accessoirement, c'est également un subtil jeu de mot pour comparer la proéminence de ton entrejambe et la mienne, mais laisse tomber…»

Armoire-à- glace s'est écarté, après tout, il avait la plus petite…

Résultat, je me retrouvais à danser sur une piste de danse collée au mec le plus parfait de l'univers, qui avait eu la décence de remettre sa chemise ''en espérant que je transpire pas trop'' avait-il précisé. Parfois, la perfection d'Edward est un bad-trip.

Tandis que je me déhanchais (enfin, j'essayais, mais peu importe), une montagne de muscle s'approcha de moi. Tellement près que je crus que la nuit était tombée. Ouais dans une boite de nuit, je crois que j'avais trop bu.

« Hey ma belle, tu danses ?

-Et toi tu compenses ?»

Rapport à la quantité impressionnante de muscle qu'il avait. Tiens, je ne savais pas que la membrane entre le cou et les épaules pouvait être aussi développée.

«Non c'est pour assortir au reste…»

Je le cataloguais dans la catégorie des lourdauds prétentieux. Edward était parti chercher des cocktails : un bloody mary et un red sucker (on est au Leech ou on ne l'est pas). J'allais devoir me coltiner Montagne-de-Muscle un moment… Je continuais à danser lorsqu'il me cria :

« Moi c'est Jacob et toi ?»

Lourdaud, prétentieux ET insistant. Comment j'allais me sortir de là moi ?

« Ah ouais, j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un Jacob.

-Quoi ?»

Toujours changer le sujet de discussion. Les gens ne peuvent pas suivre.

« Ouais tu sais, les Jacob sont réputés pour être des garçons géniaux, intelligents, forts et musclés. Toi ils t'ont un peu raté, t'as que les deux derniers…»

Mouahaha sa tête était trop drôle à voir. Son sourire s'est décomposé en exactement le même temps qu'il fallait à Edward pour sortir son… arme. En parlant du loup…enfin du vampire, le voilà qui revenait.

« C'est qui ce minable ?»

Ce qui est bien avec Edward, c'est qu'ils sont tous minables à côté de lui. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville ; enfin c'est une façon de parler, Ed n'est pas si grand…

« C'est moi que tu traites de minable ?»

Yes ! Mettez de la testostérone, de l'alcool et une fille au milieu, et vous aurez une scène digne des plus grands Tarantino. Ah ouais, là il fallait rajouter une Montagne de Muscle et un Suceur de Sang, et vous aurez le tableau complet. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de déclencher une bagarre. Mais avec Edward, on pouvait oublier la discrétion. Les babines des deux garçons se retroussaient. Si si, des babines. Il était temps que la fille intervienne. Je descendais mon Red Sucker d'un trait –rhum, grenadine et rhum-, je tapais trois fois la paume d'Edward avec mon index, mon annulaire et mon pouce –super mot de passe inventé par Edward lors d'un cours d'économie-, et je criais à Jacob :

« Hé regarde là bas !»

Evidemment, ce crétin se retourna tandis qu'Edward m'emmenait à vitesse supersonique, et vampirique hors de ce club. Une fois dans la rue, je vomis tout ce que j'avais ingurgité. Super glamour. Edward avait beau avoir bu autant que moi, il tenait l'alcool vachement bien pour un vampire. On s'était juste pris une porte de plein fouet, mais c'était lui qui avait encaissé le choc. Les mecs c'est fait pour ça non ?

Bref, il était temps d'aller voir si Em' et Jazz avaient bien bossé. Et ils avaient intérêt, sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de leur petite tête de vampire.

oOo

**Emmett POV**

Je conduisis en triple vitesse jusqu'aux logements étudiants où je supposais que Jazz et moi pourrions jeter l'humaine. Elle devait bien avoir un ou deux amis dans le bâtiment où vivait l'autre merdeuse -Bella. Jazz et moi descendîmes, et j'attrapai la fille pour la jeter sur mon épaule ; étant le plus baraqué des deux, ça surprendrait moins que ce soit moi qui la porte.

« Pas comme ça », grogna Jazz. Tu veux qu'on se fasse remarquer ou quoi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et rattrapai la fille pour la porter comme une jeune mariée. Jazz m'ouvrit les portes, afin que je n'aie pas à les enfoncer, et nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment qui empestait le sang.

Mais parmi toutes ces bonnes odeurs de bouffe, une supplantait les autres. L'odeur de cette fille qui ne quittait pas mes pensées depuis que j'avais rencontré son regard, en boîte.

« Je sais où on va la déposer », fis-je en allant là où mon flair me portait.

Je m'arrêtais devant une porte flanquée d'une pancarte qui annonçait « Chambre de Rosalie Hale et… »

Le reste, je m'en foutais. Jazz frappa ; et c'est une brune qui ouvrit. Elle poussa un cri, et se recula ; puis hurla. Jazz sauta sur elle pour la bâillonner et je rentrai, refermant la porte avant que quelqu'un ne nous entende. Ma blonde était là, et s'était levée, aux aguets.

« Julie ! Que lui avez-vous fait ? ! »

Je fusillai la brune du regard.

« Nous, rien. On n'a fait que la ramener, et entière qui plus est ! »

Je la déposai sur un lit, alors que Rose semblait se raidir et me défier du regard.

« On attend des explications. Où était-elle, que lui est-il arrivé, et pourquoi est-ce vous qui la ramenez ? »

Je soupirai, et fit un sourire angélique -du moins essayai-je- à la tigresse qui sortait ses griffes.

« Superman était en vacances », fis-je en réponse à sa dernière question.

Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de répondre aux deux autres. Mais elle s'approcha de moi, et me martela le torse de l'index.

« Toi et ton sourire de macho arrogant, vous commencez à me pomper. Je te promets que…

- Je sors, Emm. Ça pue dans c'te chambre », fit Jasper en se barrant.

Je savais que c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à résister à l'odeur de sang humain, de nous tous ; mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de le traiter de tous les noms. Quoique si la brune pouvait sortir, aussi, ça ne me déplairait pas.

« Comment ça, ça pue dans c'te chambre ! » hurla Rose.

Je grimaçai. Elle avait une voix perçante pour mon ouïe surdéveloppée.

« Commence pas à m'emmerder. Tu devrais plutôt t'intéresser à ton amie.

- Il a raison, Rose. Julie n'a pas l'air bien, on devrait appeler les secours.

- Ah, ben ravi de voir qu'à vous deux vous réussissez à cumuler assez de neurones pour vous en rendre compte ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de railler.

Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui se passa ensuite ; Rose me gifla. Je la regardai, surpris. Elle avait dû se faire mal ; mais, bravement, elle garda la tête relevée, et ne se massa pas le poignet. Son coup ne m'avait pas fait plus d'effet qu'une caresse, mais putain ça surprenait. Et j'avais l'impression d'encore sentir la chaleur de sa paume sur ma joue.

« Si on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise aux secours », fit-elle d'une voix vibrante de rage à l'attention de sa coloc', mais tout en me regardant. Je haussai les épaules, et me retournai. Son sang, mêlé à la sensation de chaleur sur ma joue, commençait à éveiller mes plus bas instincts. Il valait mieux que je rejoigne Jazz.

« On l'a trouvée dans le sous-bois, comme ça. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, on sait juste que vous la recherchiez.

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amenée direct aux Urgences ? »

Putain, elle avait raison. Pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais pas lui sortir que pour nous, ça faisait longtemps que se pointer aux Urgences au moindre bobo n'était plus naturel.

« Elle est juste évanouie, inventai-je. Maintenant, vous faîtes d'elle ce que vous voulez. Rendez service, voilà comment vous êtes remerciés », grognai-je en tournant les talons.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi, faisant trembler le chambranle. Quelques étudiants s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir, me jetant des regards surpris.

« Quoi ? » Rugis-je, « vous voulez ma photo ? »

Ils se carapatèrent, et ça me fit rire. Amèrement. Ils avaient bien raison d'avoir peur. Et ça me rappelait qu'il y avait une autre fille, derrière la porte, dont j'avais intérêt à m'éloigner si elle voulait garder la vie.

oOo

**Bella POV**

Après avoir vomis mes tripes sous l'œil effaré mais quelque peu curieux d'Edward, je me relevais en chancelant.

« Ça craint ton truc là…»

Il haussa les épaules, je savais qu'il était super fier de ses capacités surnaturelles, et qu'il ne se remettrait jamais en cause. Prétentieux va…

« Allez, on va voir si les frangins ont fait du bon boulot…

-Y'a intérêt !»

Je me voyais mal engueuler le misanthrope blond ou le colosse brun, mais si jamais Julie n'était pas saine et sauve dans son lit à l'heure actuelle, je pouvais m'énerver. Violemment.

Chemin inverse dans l'Aston Martin, vitres teintées, flashs qui crépitent, les paparazzi sont des cons. Ils vont avoir l'air malin en développant la photo de deux étudiants –dont un accessoirement riche- partant du Leech. Je contemplais Edward et sa beauté de statue grecque en marbre. Une rumeur dit que les grecs seraient homo… un violent instinct me poussa à demander :

« T'es pas grec toi par hasard ?»

Il me dévisagea comme si je lui avais demandé la lune. Quoiqu'Edward serait capable de la décrocher.

« J'ai une tête de grec ?»

Je haussais les épaules. Il ne me répondit pas. J'avais pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps à lui expliquer qu'avec sa peau dure et pâle, plus son immobilité, il ressemblait à une statue. Grecque.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, aussi silencieux que la cage d'un hamster la journée, nous sommes arrivés à Dartmouth. Emmett et Jazz nous attendaient en bas de la résidence. Ils se tenaient debout côte à côte, au rapport.

Ed' fit le tour de la voiture pour me tenir la porte, tandis que j'essayais de sortir avant qu'il arrive de mon côté. Peine perdue, il est trop rapide. Après m'avoir taquinée 5 minutes sur ma lenteur d'escargot sur le déclin, il se retourna enfin vers ses frères :

« Bon les mecs, bien ou quoi ?

-Ca va.»

La voix bourrue d'Emmett lui avait répondu, tandis que Jasper hochait imperceptiblement la tête. Il me dévisageait étrangement, comme si j'étais appétissante. Je décidais de parler pour éviter de me sentir mal –je ne supporte pas qu'on me dévisage- :

« Genre Julie est dans son lit et elle va bien ?

-Genre ça ouais.»

Edward continua l'interrogatoire :

« Et Alec ?»

Ce fut la voix douce de Jasper qui répondit cette fois-ci :

« Seigneur, délivre les âmes de tous les vampires défunts des peines de l'enfer et de l'abîme sans fond.

-Okayyyyyyyy. Donc ils sont tous morts ?»

Cette fois-ci, il se contenta d'acquiescer, et tant mieux car il me donnait mal au crâne.

« Il est un peu bizarre Jasper non ?

-Déstresse, il n'est juste pas habitué à notre régime alimentaire.»

Ah… ça expliquait peut être qu'il incline sa tête comme pour mieux me voir, comme pour mieux jauger la distance qui nous séparait, ou comme pour mieux sentir l'odeur que je devais dégager à ce moment là : un mélange de shampooing au miel, de transpiration et de rhum. Même moi, je m'attirais. Enfin là, ce fut légèrement violent, et c'est le cri de Steph qui me sauva :

« Bella !»

Je levais la tête pour saluer mon amie qui m'appelait de notre chambre alors que j'avançais en même temps, et mes pieds s'entrelacèrent. Résultat, je tombais par terre la tête la première, tandis que je sentis Jasper sauter par-dessus moi. J'en connais des filles maladroites, mais des comme moi… Au cri que poussa Edward, je devinais que l'intention première de Jazz n'était pas de faire une figure de gymnastique rythmique, mais bien de me mordre. Je m'assis en tailleur par terre, et sentis un étrange liquide couler de mon visage. Merde, je m'étais cassé le nez en tombant ! Mes mains tentaient de maintenir en place mes fragments de narines, et d'empêcher l'effusion de sang. Derrière moi, je devinais qu'Edward se battait avec Jasper.

De la résidence j'entendis Alizée crier :

« 15 dollars sur le blond !»

Emmett grogna :

« Bon je vais faire du ménage, ça pue trop ici !»

Et du coup, Rose se mit dans les paris :

« 20 sur mon beau brun !»

Le brun en question sauta sur ses frères, et envoya valser Jasper à l'autre bout de la court tandis qu'Edward criait à son assoiffé de frère :

« Bella est à MOI, suceur de sang de pacotille !»

Emmett tapa l'arrière de la tête d'Edward pour le faire taire, comme on le ferait à un gamin de 5 ans. Aux étages numéros 2 et 3, Rose, Julie, Anaïs, Alizée et Steph nous contemplaient. Je passais encore mes mains sur mn visage, et les retiraient : elles étaient pleines de sang. Je m'évanouis en voyant Edward se lécher goulument les babines…

* * *

**Alors ça va, vous avez survécu à ce deuxième chapitre ? Comme d'hab ce n'est pas très long, mais on pense que ça suffit pour être dans l'humour sans être dans la lourdeur...**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, quel qu'il soit, ça nous fera plaisir.**

**A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3 Emmett règle les problèmes

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Nous revoilà donc, Soul & Flash, et nous récidivons avec ce troisième chapitre parodique. Je n'en dirai pas grand chose : avez-vous lu le titre ? Vous avez cru à une blague peut-être ? C'en est pas une, et on vous laisse le découvrir !

Un grand merci à vous qui lisez cette fic, un grand grand à ceux qui nous mettent en Alerte/Favoris, et un ENORME à ceux qui laissent des reviews !

Bonne lecture !  


* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Emett règle les problèmes.. si si…

* * *

**

**POV Emmett**

Et merde ! C'est pas possible une merde pareille !

Déjà l'autre, Edward, qui nous envoyait nous battre contre ces abrutis de Volturi, et joue les petits chefs pour épater sa belle, ensuite cette espèce de blonde trop bonne pour être réelle dont le seul but dans la vie semble être de me taper sur les nerfs, et enfin, enfin la cerise sur le gâteau ! La brunette qui se pète le nez à quelques mètres du vampire végétarien le moins habitué à ce régime !

Non, non, ce n'était même pas la cerise sur le gâteau ! Le comble, c'est que six humaines nous avaient vus ! Six, alors que les deux abrutis se battaient et que je devais en envoyer valser un, et protéger la maladroite du deuxième. Ok, sur les six, il y en avait déjà une au courant et une autre qui était passée entre les mains des autres sadiques.

La situation était plus que délicate. Jasper s'était relevé, Edward était sous l'emprise de la soif ; les deux se jaugeaient du regard, puis regardaient la fille en sang, et de jaugeaient à nouveau. Il était évident qu'ils hésitaient entre sauter sur la fille maintenant ou après s'être sautés dessus.

Je me plaçai entre eux et cette andouille qui s'était évanouie. Putain, elle me facilitait pas la tâche ; et en plus, l'odeur de son sang commençait à réveiller ma soif. Mais il fallait que je sois fort, plus fort.

Pense à la blonde. Ne saute pas sur son amie. T'as vu comme elle peut mordre elle aussi, enfin, façon de parler. Concentre-toi, et essaie de canaliser les deux autres assoiffés.

Soudain, d'autres odeurs de sang atteignirent nos narines ; trois des humaines étaient descendues aider Bella. Merde, elles étaient des tentations sur pattes pour les deux autres qui se remettaient à rugir ; elles étaient dans mon dos, mais j'identifiais leurs odeurs. Steph, Alizée, et… Rose.

Jasper réagit d'un coup, et voulut se jeter sur les humaines ; mais Edward, plus rapide, lui rentra dedans ; j'en profitai pour aller les attraper, chacun dans une main. J'utilisai ma force phénoménale et leur surprise pour les traîner vers la voiture d'Edward ; si ils devaient continuer à se battre, ce serait sûrement pas dans la mienne !

Je les y rentrai de force, et me plaçai à vitesse phénoménale derrière le volant ; heureusement, trop occupés à se dévorer mutuellement, ils n'eurent pas le réflexe de ressortir. Je démarrai en trombe -cet abruti n'avait pas retiré les clefs du contact- et me dirigeai vers notre maison à toute berzingue.

Je leur jetai un regard agacé dans le rétroviseur ; c'était même pas la peine de leur demander de mettre leur ceinture. Ils m'énervaient à rugir et se débattre, à l'arrière ; mais j'eus un petit sourire de satisfaction en songeant à la gueule qu'allait tirer Edward quand il découvrirait l'état dans lequel il avait mis sa banquette.

Je vis avec soulagement apparaître notre baraque ; je garai, et hésitai à sortir les deux autres ; puis décidai de les laisser se démerder. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà moins véhéments ; je sentais qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à recouvrer leurs esprits, loin de toute odeur de sang humain.

Et j'avais plus urgent à m'occuper, de toute manière. Mais avant, il me fallait aller me nourrir un peu, histoire de résister aux sangs des autres ; heureusement, je trouvai rapidement un ours sur ma route.

Je courus à toute vitesse vers les chambres étudiantes où j'avais laissé les témoins de notre petite scène.

J'allais devoir faire du vide. C'était regrettable, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Il me restait juste à espérer qu'elles n'aient pas eu le temps de parler à beaucoup de monde, ou pire, d'appeler les flics ; moins j'aurais de personne à tuer, mieux ce serait.

Et merde. Comment tuer sans ruiner tous mes efforts pour rester végétarien ? Je pourrais bien en assommer quelques unes, mais à force, l'odeur de leur sang libéré de leurs capillaires me monterait au nez et je ne répondrai plus de moi…

Il risquait d'y avoir un massacre dans cette résidence.

Je suivis l'odeur un peu plus faible du sang de la brunette d'Edward ; cela me mena à la chambre de Rose.

Je me figeai en entendant leurs voix. Visiblement, Bella s'était réveillée. Elle paniquait, alors qu'une gueulait qu'il fallait appeler les autorités, ou je ne sais quoi.

« Non ! Écoutez, je vous assure, il ne faut pas ! Il… je sais que ça peut porter à confusion, mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir… c'est pas ce que vous croyez… ils ne sont pas… »

Putain, elle est minable. J'inspirai un bon coup, et j'ouvris la porte. Fermée à clef. Elle ne resta pas fermée longtemps ; j'entrai, et me retournai pour essayer de la remettre du mieux que je pus.

Quand je fis de nouveau face aux filles, elles étaient toutes là, les six, recroquevillées dans un coin, Bella hagarde, Julie blasée, Anaïs au bord de l'évanouissement, et les trois autres… furieuses.

« Edward va bien ? » ne put s'empêcher de paniquer Bella.

Je la fusillai du regard.

« Pour le moment, mais ça va être sa fête quand je vais rentrer ! »

J'inspirai un bon coup, puis dardai sur elle mon regard le plus « convaincant ».

« Bien, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et le mieux, c'est que vous allez me croire… »

*******

**Bella POV**

Un cauchemar ? Il hallucinait le pauvre Emmett là. Il croyait que mes amies allaient tout simplement gober l'idée qu'elles avaient trop d'imagination, que les mecs s'étaient juste battus pour moi, comme une stupide histoire de garçons amoureux combattant pour un regard de la belle. Autant les capacités mentales de Julie et Anaïs n'étaient pas exceptionnelles, autant Rose, Steph et Alizée allaient l'interroger jusqu'à trouver une faille chez lui. D'ailleurs, les deux premières se levèrent et partirent de ma chambre, convaincues qu'elles avaient imaginé toute la scène en bas. Les trois autres étaient sceptiques.

Déjà, Steph savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche depuis que son ex petit ami, Victor, s'était fait assassiner par Alec et compagnie. Alizée quant-à elle avait toujours une intuition hors du commun pour deviner, et Rose était quelqu'un de trop intelligent pour se laisser berner. Même par un garçon qu'elle trouvait trop sexy.

Du coup, lorsqu'Emmett recommença à parler en répétant une fois de plus : « Les filles, vous avez rêvé, c'était juste une petite querelle entre frères. Non, Rose, Jasper ne s'est pas déplacé plus vite que la lumière, la luminosité était justement trop faible, t'as sûrement… » Steph s'énerva : « Ne te fous pas de nous ! On a parfaitement vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce n'était pas normal Vous êtes qui vous ? Des super-héros ? Des bad-boys venus sauver des princesses en détresse? »

Emmett haussa les épaules, et son regard sembla me chercher. Il était marrant lui, je savais pas du tout ce que j'avais le droit de dire. Mais après un silence pesant, je me risquais d'une petite voix timide :

-C'est des vampires en fait.

Une nuée d'yeux interrogatifs se tourna vers moi comme un seul homme.

-C'est ça Bella, et la marmotte elle met le…

-Si vous ne voulez pas me croire, je m'en fous moi !

Rose m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent, mais sa blondeur me donnait envie de lui coller des baffes, histoire d'étudier l'équation du mouvement de ses cheveux dorés. Histoire de faire une thèse sur le déploiement du fond de teint suite à une mandale bien placée. Histoire d'analyser l'évolution de la pigmentation de la peau avec un cocard.

Mettant de côté mes pulsions belliqueuses, je dévisageais à nouveau mes amies. Bon point pour elles, elles avaient maintenant fermé leur clapet. Après une bonne minute de silence, Rose se mit à hurler, comme encore jamais je n'avais entendu quelqu'un hurler. Sa voix criarde, aigue et nasillarde me perçait les tympans, et je jetais un regard désespéré à Emmett. Celui-ci capta mon affliction, s'approcha doucement de Rose et lui cria dans les oreilles :

-Si tu te tais pas, j'te transforme.

La bouche de Rose se ferma immédiatement. Je remerciais Emmett. Steph nous sortit d'un silence pesant :

-Ok, moi je te crois. Mais, vous êtes pas un peu dangereux ?

-Nop, on se nourrit de sang animal d'habitude. Mais cette panouille de Bella qui s'est mise à pisser le sang, ça a réveillé des instincts primaire tu vois.

-Je suis pas panouille !

-T'es la fille la plus maladroite que j'ai jamais rencontré… Chez moi on appelle ça être panouille. Ho et puis tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans toi alors tais toi !

Je reculais, interdite, et incompréhensive face à la colère d'Emmett.

-C'est quoi ton problème le gros ?

-Je suis pas gros, je suis musclé !

-T'as pas répondu à ma question, il te manque des neurones ou quoi ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le provoquais comme ça, j'espérais peut-être qu'il me saute dessus et qu'il me transforme. Au moins, ça, ça serait fait. Edward était tellement vieux jeu, tellement je-protégerais-Bella-même-si-ce-n'est-pas-ce-qu'elle-veut… Je savais qu'il ne me transformerait jamais. Alors je lançais un regard plein de défi à son frère.

Emmett s'énervait rapidement, et se bagarrait pour n'importe quoi. Avec un peu de chance, il oublierait qu'il avait à faire à une petite humaine. Je le vis se recroqueviller comme s'il prenait une impulsion, puis il me sauta dessus.

Pourquoi tous mes plans ne fonctionnaient jamais ? Emmett se retrouva sur Rose qui avait bondi entre le vampire et moi. Sans le faire exprés, Emmett avait mordu ma copine.

-Putain Emmett qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Le sang de Rose se répandait partout dans la chambre, et je pensais à tout le ménage que j'allais devoir faire. Le pauvre Emmett était penché sur le cou de Rose, et ne la lâchait plus. Je le secouais le plus fortement possible. Il finit par lâcher prise, ses yeux rouges étaient révulsés. Je reculais en espérant qu'il se calme tandis que Steph tentait d'arranger la scène :

-Tout doux Emmett…

Il grogna avec un air farouche.

-Du calme mon gros…

Il s'affaissa en sanglotant. J'échangeais un regard avec Steph et Alizée, mais je n'y lu que l'écho de mon incompréhension. Emmett pleurait comme un bébé, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de larmes apparemment.

-je… je… putain je l'ai tuée…

D'un coup il se releva, s'ouvrit les veines au niveau du poignet, et fit boire son sang à Rose. J'étais incapable de bouger. Emmett semblait sûr de lui désormais, inarrêtable.

Enfin, Rose se mit à bouger. Elle se releva, et je pus apercevoir ses yeux, aussi rouges que ceux de celui qui l'avait créée. Une lueur dangereuse luisait au fond de ses prunelles. J'avais déjà vu Edward me regarder comme ça, c'était un jour de grande soif. Alizée, Steph et moi-même étions dans une chambre avec deux vampires assoiffés. Je hurlais de toute la force que me permettait mes petits poumons :

-Courreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Et je me précipitais sur la porte, Steph et Alizée sur mes talons…


	4. Chapter 4 : Retour au calme

Salut à toutes et à tous (sait-on jamais...?)! Merci aux posteuses de reviews, ça nous permet de voir comment vous voyez cette fic!

Voici un chapitre...plus calme que le précédent, mais peut être encore plus loufoque. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retour au calme**

**Jasper POV**

Ok. L'éloignement du sang chantant qui m'appelait encore une demi-heure auparavant me permit de me calmer ; le désir, et cette soif prenante retombèrent proportionnellement à la quantité de sang dont je délestais quelques pauvres et innocentes bestioles. RIP. Mon frère en fit de même ; et ses émotions s'apaisèrent encore. Quoique je ressentais toujours de la colère dirigée à l'encontre de ma pauvre personne, juste parce que j'avais osé sauter sur sa dulcinée. Ça va oh ! Il a qu'à assumer ses choix et la transformer ! Et puis sérieux, elle n'a qu'a ne pas être aussi maladroite. Ça se soigne, à son niveau, non ?

Ça y est, j'étais en train de m'agacer tout seul. Et non, même pas tout seul, vu que j'influençais Edward… j'envoyai une vague de calme pour apaiser toutes les tensions entre nous.

« Arrête d'utiliser ton pouvoir !» Grogna-t-il d'une voix zen.

Le mélange me fit pouffer de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'y peux rien si t'es si influençable» répondis-je avec flegme.

Il dévoila ses canines, mais ne réussit pas à s'énerver pour autant… avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur sa voiture.

La suite du dialogue est censurée, par mesure de respect envers les âmes sensibles et les jeunes enfants qui lisent ces lignes. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que… on avait dû l'entendre à peu près jusqu'au Mexique.

Il me fallut tout mon pouvoir pour réussir à le calmer avant qu'Edward ne se jette sur moi pour me faire subir le même sort que ce qu'on avait fait -à deux !- à sa voiture. Faut dire qu'elle était dévastée. Enfin, juste l'arrière, les dégâts étaient limités quand même !

« Putain tu te calmes maintenant ! On ne se serait pas battus si tu t'en occupais de ta chieuse ! »

Il grogna encore plus fort ; encore un peu, et il réussirait à se défaire de mon emprise. Il allait falloir que j'y mette de la diplomatie. Mais l'injustice me révoltait. Quoi, j'étais pas seul responsable ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'étais l'innocente victime de ma faiblesse face au nectar offert par l'être humain, surtout quand ledit nectar se répandait dans l'air frais d'une douce nuit de septembre.

Soudain, je pensai aux filles, et perdis toute velléité de combat ; et Edward, lisant mes pensées, se calma instantanément aussi.

Tous deux inquiets, on se lança un long regard.

« Ed ? Tu crois qu'il va s'occuper comment de garder notre secret, Emmett ?» Demandai-je.

Edward pâlit ; du moins l'aurait-il fait si ç'avait été physiologiquement possible.

« On y va, nous pressa-t-il.»

Oui, valait mieux se presser. La façon qu'Emmett avait de résoudre les problèmes était rarement la plus douce. On avait beau lui répéter que la violence n'était pas la meilleure solution, tout ce qu'il trouvait à nous répondre, c'est qu'elle s'en rapprochait !

On grimpa dans l'épave de voiture d'Edward -il me fusilla du regard dès que je pensai le mot « épave »-, et il voulut démarrer en trombe, créant un nuage de poussière. Je desserrai le frein à main qu'Emmett avait tiré en se garant. Edward grogna, se demandant sans doute comment il allait faire pour justifier ce honteux oubli ; mais en l'occurrence, j'avais autre chose à penser qu'à le chambrer et lui conseiller de repasser son permis ; pas que j'abandonnais l'idée, je le ferais juste dans un avenir proche, quand tout se serait calmé.

Nous n'eûmes même pas à nous rendre jusqu'à la résidence étudiante ; nous croisâmes rapidement la route de trois jeunes filles courant en hurlant de tous leurs poumons ; Bella, Steph et Alizée.

Zarma, c'est quoi ce binz ? Un vrai remake de film d'horreur de bas étage, vous savez, le genre où le groupe de jeunes se fait décimer les uns à la suite des autres, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux a la bonne idée de s'éloigner du reste du groupe. Dans la réalité, quand vous étiez face à des vampires assoiffés, ben… peu importait que vous soyez seuls ou en groupe. Vous étiez dans la merde.

Les filles se figèrent, aveuglées par les phares ; et se remirent à courir en nous apercevant descendant de la voiture avec Edward.

« Arrêtez, ils peuvent peut-être nous aider, hurlait Bella

- Y a pas trente minutes, ils étaient sur le point de te bouffer, COURS ! Lui répondit Steph sur le même ton.»

C'est alors qu'on les aperçut, arrivant à vitesse vampirique ; Rosalie et Emmett.

Wow, on rembobine ! À vitesse vampirique ? ROSE ?!

Putain, le con, il l'avait transformée ! Et elle était affamée, c'est pas peu dire ; c'était à se demander comment les filles avaient fait pour réussir à leur échapper aussi loin.

« Ils se sont battus en chemin, répondit Edward à ma question muette.»

On se plaça sur la trajectoire du couple meurtrier, et nous les arrêtâmes d'un coup de poing bien placé ; dans le ventre de Rose pour ma part (bienvenue dans la famille, au fait), et dans la gueule d'Emmett en ce qui concerne Edward (ça, c'est pour nous avoir laissé nous battre dans sa voiture je suppose).

Les trois filles apeurées avaient fini par s'arrêter de courir, à bout de souffle, un peu plus loin ; elles nous regardaient d'un air apeuré, très mal cachées dans un petit bosquet. Ça avait le don de m'agacer, elles nous prenaient pour des débutants ou quoi ? Quand tu veux je les retrouve, dussé-je les flairer jusqu'en Europe ! J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux, et sortis de ma poche un mouchoir blanc que j'agitai à leur attention avec un sourire goguenard. Bella se renfrogna, et fut la première à s'éjecter du buisson, l'air furieux.

« Toi ! » gueula-t-elle.

Ouh ouh, ça allait être ma fête… j'avais hâte de voir ça !

*******

**Bella POV**

Je me précipitais hors du buisson dans lequel nous avions trouvé refuge. Evidemment, je me griffais aux épines, et je trébuchais un pas sur deux en courant vers Jasper. Mais ma hargne contre le blond était immense. Primo, il avait failli me tuer. Deuxio, il s'était battu avec Edward, et avait peut-être abîmé son corps de rêve. Tertio, à cause de lui, Rose était devenue une vampire. Durant une bonne minute, je l'engueulais à en perdre mon souffle, criant comme une démente en lui martelant le torse de petits coups d'index.

Il eut le mérite de rester zen, tandis qu'Edward essayait de calmer Emmett et Rose, eux même remis du premier coup qu'ils avaient reçu. Lorsqu'il sentit son frère se faire dépasser par les événements, Jasper me coupa la parole :

«Bella, les droits sociaux acquis par les femmes au 20ème siècle m'empêchent de clore ton orifice buccal avec mes propres moyens, peux tu donc cesser de solliciter mes conduits auditifs avec ton bavardage inepte et superficiel le temps que j'aide mon bien-aimé mais quelque peu dépourvu d'intellect frère ?»

Ma bouche s'ouvrit si grand que je crus que je perdais ma mâchoire. Avant que j'ai le temps de répliquer, il se détourna de moi pour s'occuper d'Emmett. Ce dernier dû donc encaisser quelques coups de poings bien placés, tandis qu'Edward baffait délicatement (si c'est possible) Rose. Enfin, les deux vampires oublièrent leur soif, même si je les sentais aussi effervescents qu'un cachet de doliprane. J'avais l'impression d'avoir face à moi une cocotte minute prête à exploser (Rose), et un sachet de pop-corn en train de chauffer (Emmett). Ce fut le grand brun bourru qui réussit le premier à articuler quelque chose :

«Laissez-moi bouffer les mecs !»

Edward prit notre défense :

«Non. Tu vas rester calme et emmener Rose chasser un coup là.»

A l'évocation de sa belle blonde, Emmett se calma un peu et parut même triste. Il la contempla un instant, la prit par la main et l'emmena au loin. Je pris un instant pour soupirer de soulagement, et j'entendis en écho le souffle d'Alizée et Steph. Edward se retourna vers moi à cet instant et me demanda comment j'allais. Ca allait, même si je m'étais déjà sentie mieux. Il dut le sentir car il s'approcha de moi et me prit tendrement dans ses bras forts et puissants. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, évacuant ainsi toute la pression de la soirée. Steph se racla la gorge, et je me rendis compte que Jasper avait enlacé Alizée et que notre amie se retrouvait donc à tenir la chandelle.

«Non mais allez-y, vous gênez pas pour moi, j'ai toujours eu des tendances de voyeur !»

Elle rigolait à moitié en disant ça, mais je sus qu'elle était blessée au fond d'elle-même. Edward ne devait pas éclipser mes amis, je me le promis à cet instant même. Je me détachais donc de ma sangsue préférée pour rejoindre mon amie, et je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Jasper –il avait décidé de me contredire ce soir je crois- s'interposa :

«Ca ne vous direz pas de venir chez nous plutôt ?»

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Steph fut la plus rapide à réagir :

«Un plan à cinq ? Non merci.»

Le regard que Jasper lui jeta, rempli d'un dédain prononcé et en même temps d'un nihilisme récurrent chez le blond, m'aurait sans doute cloué le bec, mais Steph ne se laissa pas démonter :

«Ce n'est pas un beau gosse pâlichon qui va m'impressionner.»

«Le beau gosse pâlichon, il pense plutôt à l'état de votre chambre et au sang qui a dû coaguler sur le sol et vu la délicatesse de vos nerfs, il se dit que ça serait peut-être mieux de vous inviter à dormir chez nous tandis qu'on s'occupera de nettoyer tout ça. Mais si tu préfères aller récurer toute seule ta piaule ne te gène pas, ta courte existence ne m'apporte rien.»

En pensant à notre chambre et au sang de Rose qui avait éclaboussé sur le sol, Steph se rangea de son côté. Nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi vers la maison des Cullen, encore à moitié sonnées par les événements de la soirée.

***

**Emmett POV**

Les coups de poings de Jasper m'avaient énervé, et j'étais sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'Ed avait prononcé le mot magique : Rose –non, chez moi le mot magique n'est pas s'il te plaît-. Put*** de me***, Rose quoi ! La blonde, non pardon, la fille la plus sexy de la planète, plus belle que toutes les vampires existantes, plus excitante et attirante que toutes les conquêtes que j'avais déjà eues. Et voilà qu'elle était vampire désormais. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, cette transformation brutale m'avait sûrement épargné des heures de discussions, des milliers de disputes, et des mensonges à rallonge. Il fallait juste que je maîtrise la rage de Rose.

Elle était la plus hargneuse des vampires nouveau-nés que j'ai connus. Ses cheveux blonds, quelque peu tachés de sang, virevoltaient dans tous les sens, ondulant au gré des pulsions de sa tête. Elle semblait incapable de raisonner correctement, seules devaient lui importait les odeurs de sang qu'elle flairait. Je l'avais emmené dans cette petite forêt non loin de Dartmouth, en espérant que les animaux réfugiés ici suffiraient à apaiser sa soif. J'avais un gros doute, vu la furie que j'avais face à moi. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Doudou et Zouzou pour nous calmer, la soif de Rose l'emportait dans les méandres obscurs des vampires. Vite, il fallait trouver un animal.

La première proie fût un cerf de Virginie, qui eut le malheur de se retrouver sous le vent. Les pupilles de Rose se strièrent d'éclairs rouges, et la chasse débuta. Rose était rapide, beaucoup plus que le pauvre cervidé. Mais elle n'était encore pas habituée à sa nature, et avait tendance à ne pas maîtriser ses capacités. Elle n'esquivait pas les branches, et ses habits se déchiraient progressivement, laissant apparaître sa peau nue. Elle allait parfois trop vite, et devait faire marche arrière pour rattraper sa proie qui -la maline- avait changé de direction. Enfin, elle attrapa la bestiole, et ses dents se plantèrent dans sa chair. Elle suffoqua un peu, à cause des poils du gibier, mais trouva rapidement le coup de main –enfin, de langue, de dents, peu importait. Pendant ce temps, je chopais promptement un renard, le grizzli que je sentais à quelques kilomètres attendrait. Rose finit son premier repas, déglutissant d'une façon pas très glamour.

«Encore !»

Sa voix était rauque, elle avait encore soif. Le grizzli n'échapperait pas à sa sentence. Je l'emmenais donc près du nounours, et lui montrait deux trois rudiments de chasse. Elle se révélait plutôt douée, et au milieu de son repas, elle m'invita même à partager le plantigrade. Si je n'avais pas eu tant soif, je l'aurais embrassée, le grizzli était mon met favori.

Enfin, elle se trouva rassasiée, et moi également. Elle se coucha au sol, et je me posais lourdement à côté d'elle. Ma main trouva la sienne, et je la serrais fermement. Elle répondit à ma pression, me broyant presque les doigts. Sa force était décuplée, mais mon orgueil m'empêcha de hurler. Je me tournais vers elle, et l'embrassais.

Les animaux du coin fuyaient désormais en entendant les cris bestiaux de nos ébats.

* * *

**Voilà, comme d'habitude court mais intense...N'hésitez pas pour la review, histoire qu'on sache que vous nous prenez pour des folles (ou que vous êtes complètement en accord avec la fic!)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Guerre des nerfs

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Nous voilà de retour avec le nouveau chapitre de Stress & Food, parodie officielle et estampillée... Attachez vos ceintures, car après un retour au calme s'annonce (ben sinon, c'est pas marrant !) quelques petites turbulences. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture sur la compagnie Soul and Flash, et nous vous retrouvons à la fin de ce chapitre...

Réponse à notre review anonyme (plus anonyme tu meurs !) : et oui, Jasper n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère... Mais ne t'en fais pas, la cible de ses prochains coup de gueules ne sera pas Bella, je le crains...

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Guerre des nerfs…

* * *

**

**Bella POV  
**  
Nous nous garâmes devant une baraque digne d'une grande production hollywoodienne, quoique perdue au milieu des bois. Je me tournai vers Edward, un peu blasée.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête là ? »

Il me regarda bizarrement. Et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes à nous contempler dans le blanc des yeux, moi, lassée qu'il ne me réponde pas, et lui, qui semblait se demander si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

Soudain, quelqu'un me claqua l'arrière du crâne, et Edward et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement, lui grognant et moi montrant les dents. Tu vois, on était déjà complémentaires.

« J'ai voulu reconnecter les neurones de ta copine » se défendit Jasper.

Copine. Copine. J'écarquillai les yeux, mon cœur battant légèrement plus vite ; et m'attirai un regard surpris de la part des deux vampires de la voiture. Je rougis. Et merde. Putain de corps qui veut pas m'obéir. Et après on dit que c'est le cerveau qui commande tout ? Non, c'est les hormones. Le système nerveux autonome qu'il disait mon prof de bio au lycée. Bah un peu trop autonome à mon goût !

« De qui qui est trop autonome ? » S'étonna Alizée

Je rougis derechef.

« Comment ça ? Demandai-je

- Tu viens de dire « Bah un peu trop autonome à mon goût » ! »

Nan sérieux ? Je venais de parler à voix haute ?

Je me cachai la tête entre les mains. Oh, la loose. Je m'extirpai de la voiture avant que les vampires ne puissent en plus sentir l'odeur de la honte. Ça a une odeur la honte ? Faudrait que je demande à Edward. Non ! Fallait pas que je lui demande ! Pour peu que ça ait pas d'odeur, il comprendrait tout de suite que j'avais honte !

Merde, mes neurones surchauffaient !

Les cinq autres étaient sortis de la voiture.

« Ben Bella ça va pas ? Demanda Alizée

- Non. Ton copain me pompe l'air. »

Jasper grogna.

« Ben respire pas, c'est pas une grande perte. »

Au tour d'Edward de grogner.

« Mais ça va pas finir vous deux ? » S'agaça Steph.

Je souris, victorieuse. Enfin quelqu'un de mon côté.

« Et toi Bella t'es pas obligée d'apporter de l'eau à leur moulin ! »

Fausse amie.

Je soufflai, et me retournai vers la baraque.

Le temps que mes neurones se reconnectent, et j'écarquillai les yeux.

« Non, sérieux, les gars, vous vivez pas là quand même ?

- Sérieux, répondit Jasper avec ironie, si ! »

Vous voyez les personnages de manga ? Quand quelque chose les ébahit, qu'ils deviennent tout raides comme des statues et qu'ils tombent sur le côté, avec une grosse goutte au niveau de la tête ? Ben je crois qu'on aurait pu me schématiser ainsi.

Ç'eut l'air de plaire à Jasper.

« T'as l'air con quand tu t'esclaffes » fit Steph.

Je souris. Jasper, non.

« Putain, toi tu me gaves, j'te jure que tu vas y retourner à ton appart, nettoyer le sang de ton amie !

- Ça va, Jazz, fit Edward, désireux de calmer le jeu. C'est vrai que t'as l'air con. »

Ok, peut-être pas si désireux de calmer le jeu que ça en fait.

« Et si on rentrait ? Soupira Alizée.

- Ça pourrait être une idée » fit Jasper en lançant un regard plissé à Steph, qui lui tira la langue.

Très mature.

Les vampires nous ouvrîmes donc la porte de leur antre.

À l'intérieur, c'était assez sombre, c'est vrai.

Mais putain c'était beau.

Ils nous guidèrent vers un grand salon, muni d'une immense baie vitrée ; ok, ça devait pas être si sombre que ça quand il faisait grand soleil. Il y avait deux canapés en cuir blanc -sans doute très coûteux, mais il fallait au moins ça pour pas dépareiller avec la baraque. Une télé à écran géant -non, gigantesque. Deux centimètres de plus de largeur, et je leur demandais s'ils l'avaient rachetée à un cinéma. Tout un tas de consoles dernier cri ; je renâclai. Baraque de mecs. Une table basse en chêne et verre ; pas de magasines, rien.

« C'est à ça que vous occupez vos journées ? Demanda Steph avec ironie en désignant les consoles.

- Non, poupée. On va en cours des fois aussi. On se serait pas déjà croisés par hasard ? Ironisa Edward.

- Ouais, toi ok. Mais le blond, là ?

- Le blond, il va en Histoire ok ? Et si tu veux pas que je referme le livre de ta vie tu ferais bien de la boucler ! »

Nous restâmes perplexes devant la réplique de Jasper quelques secondes ; puis Steph et moi nous jetâmes un regard tout aussi perplexe.

« J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ben je crois. Il avait une diction claire, fis-je.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? S'agaça Jasper.

- C'était naze, ta phrase » répondis-je en cœur avec Steph et Alizée.

Edward s'esclaffa, et reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de Jasper.

« Hé ! » M'exclamai-je en me plaçant entre les deux vampires.

Jazz prit un air moqueur. J'allais lui éclater la gueule.

Ou pas.

« Bon, si on faisait quelque chose ? » Demanda Alizée, faisant diversion.

Ouf. Ça m'évitait de prendre une raclée en essayant d'en coller une au vampire.

« Que veulent faire ces gentes dames ? » demanda Edward d'une voix théâtrale.

Je rougis ; j'avais bien une idée de ce que je voulais faire, mais… ça requérait d'être un peu seule avec mon beau vampire.

Steph ricana.

« J'en connais deux qui aimeraient bien visiter vos cercueils. »

Je la fusillai du regard. Jasper et Edward se concertèrent du regard, dépassés.

« Quels cercueils ? » Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ouf ! Ils avaient pas compris le sous-entendu de Steph. Je me permis de respirer, soulagée.

« Ben, vous dormez pas dans des cercueils ? » Ironisa Steph.

Re goutte manga et statufaction. Cette fois, ils avaient compris.

« Non, chérie, répliqua Jasper avec agacement. On a de vrais lits. Et on serait ravis d'y emmener Alizée et Bella, mais on sait pas quoi faire de toi. »

Ça, c'était pas cool. Je grimaçai alors que Steph jetait un regard mauvais au vampire. Bon, elle l'avait cherché aussi.

Je me fis songeuse. Heureusement qu'ils avaient de vrais lits. Je m'imaginais pas coucher avec un vampire dans un cercueil.

Ok, y a pas si longtemps, je m'imaginais pas coucher avec un vampire du tout.

« Et si on jouait à l'une de vos consoles ? » Soupira Alizée.

Y a pas à dire, c'est elle qui faisait le plus d'efforts pour ramener la paix entre tout le monde.

« Ok, fit Jasper en se frottant les mains. Par contre, on n'a pas de jeux de filles…Vous nous en voudrez pas ?

- J'te nique quand tu veux à un de tes jeux de mecs » s'énerva Steph.

Edward et Jazz haussèrent les sourcils, ricanant.

« Oh vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens !

- Ouais, on se fait une partie tous les deux quand tu veux mon grand !

- Ok, fit Jasper en branchant une console. On va commencer soft pour que tu pleures pas trop. Jeu de course.

- Et t'appelles ça un jeu de mec ? Mais ok, je prends. »

Jasper installa tout ; lança une manette à Steph, qui s'échauffa les doigts en les craquant, yeux plissés à l'instar de Jasper. Eux, j'aurais dû les dessiner, je les faisais en shérif VS bandit sur fond de Far West à l'époque de Lucky Luke. Je ne sais pas qui j'aurais mis dans le rôle du bandit ceci dit.

Jasper lança le jeu, avec un sourire d'ores et déjà vainqueur et…

Se fit laminer.

Je crois qu'un vampire aurait pu se décrocher la mâchoire, y en a deux qui seraient en train de courir après la leur.

Mauvais perdant, Jasper voulut défier Steph sur une Wii à tout un tas de jeux de sport ; il se fit déchirer à chaque fois.

Et c'était compréhensible. En fait, il était plutôt naze ; il ne maîtrisait pas sa force. Jouait toujours trop vite, tirait trop fort, ne dosait jamais ses gestes. La pauvre console n'avait pas le temps de comprendre la moitié des instructions qu'il lui donnait.

D'ailleurs, il bousilla la télécommande quand Steph l'eut démoli à la boxe. Y avait bien que sur un écran qu'un vampire pouvait battre un humain.

Steph chantonna et se trémoussa alors que Jasper sautait à pieds joints sur la télécommande et qu'Edward riait jaune. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tenter de vaincre mon amie. Ouais, c'était redevenue mon amie quand elle avait foutu sa pâtée à Jasper.

« Euh… On va peut-être s'occuper à autre chose, nous, non ? »

Edward et Jasper se concertèrent du regard.

« On va aller nettoyer un peu le sang dans votre chambre, nous.

- Ok. Ben…

- Vous trouverez bien à vous occuper ! Vous ne casserez rien j'espère !

- Et vous ne bougez pas d'ici, ronchonna Jasper. Z'avez pas à visiter ; et tentez pas de gruger, on sentira votre odeur.

- Dis qu'on pue ! Le défia Steph.

- Ton odeur est comparable à celle d'un cochon grillé pour un humain affamé, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

- Un cochon !

- Viens, Jazz, pas la peine de répliquer… Se lassa Edward.

- Mouais, grogna-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Steph.

- Au revoir, les bichous » fit celle-ci en agitant la main.

Ils ne répondirent pas, et sortirent de la maison.

Le silence revint, et nous le laissâmes errer dans la pièce quelques secondes.

« Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Demandai-je pour le rompre.

- Hum… Je sais pas » fit Alizée.

Steph poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on s'amuse plus dans nos petites studios d'étudiantes que dans ce château plein de joujoux derniers cris ? Bougez-vous, les filles, on visite !

- Mais ils ont dit que…

- Ça va, Bella ! Si le grand blond a insisté sur le fait qu'on devait pas bouger, c'est qu'il attendait précisément l'inverse de nous ! Allez, lâche-toi ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre. En même temps, j'avais bien envie d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de mon beau vampire.

« Alizée, soupira Steph, est-ce que t'as un mauvais pressentiment ? Est-ce que tu nous vois en danger imminent de mort ? »

Alizée prit un air gêné.

« Moi et Bella, non ; mais toi,en revanche… »

Le silence retomba alors que Steph écarquilla les yeux.

« Je plaisantais ! Rit Alizée, visiblement fière de sa blague. Pas de danger imminent sur mon radar.

- T'es bête ! » râla Steph en lui balançant un coussin à la figure.

Elle se frotta les mains.

« Bon ! Alors, on visite… »

***  
**  
Jasper POV**

Et voilà, comment on se retrouvait, à une heure avancée de la nuit -j'avais perdu la notion du temps avec tous les évènements de ce soir, ce qui était surprenant venant de moi. Edward se foutrait de ma gueule pendant des années s'il l'apprenait. Je voyais déjà arriver ses vannes sur l'Histoire et le culte du Temps. Et ne parlons pas d'Emmett.

En plus, j'avais pas pris ma montre, en partant. Faut pas déconner, j'aurais pu la tâcher. On a les moyens, mais elle coûte cher quand même.

Je n'avais pas pris d'analyser ce qui s'était passé entre Alizée et moi, cette nuit.

Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était quand même space.

Putain, je sais pas, dès que je l'avais vu, c'était comme si elle était à moi.

Ou moi à elle.

Non, elle à moi. L'inverse était impossible. J'appartiens à personne.

Et surtout, c'était comme si elle le savait.

Je secouai la tête, agacé. Quelles conneries.

Nous arrivâmes à l'appartement dévasté par le sang de leur amie. La future femme d'Emmett, même si elle était pas encore au courant de ce détail.

Et si moi aussi je la transformais, Alizée ?

C'était à réfléchir. Elle m'en voudrait peut-être au début, mais quoi, j'étais pas un monstre, non plus ! Partager l'éternité avec moi ne devait pas être si compliqué.

« Oh, que si ! Je ne lui souhaite pas. » grogna Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard menaçant.

« Ça te dérange pas d'écouter les pensées des autres ?

- Désolé, frère, mais tu penses trop fort pour que je puisse l'éviter, là. Tu veux pas te concentrer sur le sang de notre belle-sœur ?

- Ouais ben faudrait encore qu'il y ait de quoi nettoyer !

- Dans le placard sous l'évier. » soupira Edward.

Nous trouvâmes des gants de filles, de la javel, de l'alcool au citron, entre divers produits.

Un instant, j'eus un petit sourire en imaginant la gueule à Steph si je nettoyais la moquette à la Javel.

Je reçus une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, et Edward attrapa l'alcool au citron.

Ouais, ben avec ça, on en avait pour des heures…

Rien à faire. Le sang ne partait pas.

Edward soupira. Ça faisait des heures qu'on y était. Lui aussi, il était désemparé.

On avait honte.

On se regarda quelques secondes, et capitulâmes en même temps.

« Ok. On va demander aux voisins. »

On frappa à la première porte, tirant du lit un gars qui avait l'air complètement shooté. Le manque de sommeil, à tous les coups.

« Salut, fis-je. T'aurais un truc pour faire partir du sang sur une moquette ? »

Il nous regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, immobile.

Je grognai.

« Putain, se mit-il à bégayer. Vous êtes des mafieux, c'est ça ? »

Il chercha à refermer la porte, mais je le bloquai.

« T'es con ou quoi ? On serait des mafieux, c'est pas de refermer ta petite porte qui nous empêcherait de t'éclater la gueule ! Nous, le sang, on le laisse pas couler d'habitude, on le boit ! » rugis-je.

Edward me donna une grande accolade, mimant un fou rire.

« On le boit. Jazzy, t'es trop drôle. J'y aurais jamais pensé. »

Je lui lançai un regard agacé, et revins à l'autre étudiant, qui était tellement pâle que je me demandais s'il avait encore du sang en lui ou s'il était pas en train de le pisser.

« Bon, tu nettoies comment une moquette tâchée de sang ? M'énervai-je.

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi, pleurnicha-t-il ! Je sais pas ! »

Je lui claquai la porte à la gueule, excédé.

« C'est même pas la peine. Personne ne saura. Pourquoi on n'aurait pas réussi, et des simples humains, si ?

- A moi d'essayer, fit Edward en frappant à une autre porte.

Cette fois, c'est une fille qui lui ouvrit.

Pourquoi il avait plus de chance que moi ?

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé de te tirer du lit à cette heure matinale ; mais voilà, mon chat a perdu du sang, cette nuit, sur ma moquette ; j'ai dû l'emmener en urgence chez le vétérinaire, et le sang a séché. Tu saurais comment je pourrais le nettoyer ?

- Oh ! S'apitoya la fille. Mon pauvre ! J'espère que ton petit chat va mieux !

- Oui, fit Edward en mimant la tristesse. J'espère que ça va aller.

- Je suis tellement désolée… Oui, pour le sang, il faut juste passer de l'eau froide avec du gros sel dessus, et ensuite, passer du vinaigre blanc. Ça devrait détacher pas mal. »

Edward lui sourit.

« Merci beaucoup !

- Mais de l'eau froide, surtout, hein ! Et bon courage pour ton chat… si tu veux, je peux venir t'ai…

- Non, merci. C'est très gentil. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul. Le chagrin. »

La fille fit une mimique pleine de bonté. Edward lui tourna le dos, et me lança un regard victorieux et moqueur.

« Hey, t'as intérêt à pas te vanter, sinon, je dis à ta Bella que tu t'es prostitué pour trouver comment nettoyer une moquette. » murmurai-je.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« Du vent. Et pur mensonge.

- Ok. Ben je dirai à Rose que tu l'imaginais en train de se faire ausculter par un vétérinaire. J'suis pas certain que ça lui plaira. »

Il sembla hésiter.

« Vendu. Pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. On est déjà assez minables de pas savoir faire le ménage.

- Ouais. »

On retourna dans l'appart tâché de sang ; et, miracle, le coup du sel et du vinaigre, ça marchait.

Putain, on était minables.

Le jour était déjà levé depuis un moment quand nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Les filles étaient toutes endormies sur le canapé.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Edward.

« On les réveille ? Demandai-je.

- Non. Laissons-les se reposer.

- Laisse-m'en juste une… »

J'allai à la cuisine, pris une cruche d'eau et la remplis -pur élément de déco, futile pour des vampires.

Je revins au salon, et versai le contenu de la cruche sur Steph.

Elle se leva en hurlant, réveillant les autres.

« Oups, fis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Putain, connard ! T'as pas pu t'empêcher, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bella en se frottant les yeux.

- Rien. Rendors toi. » soupira Edward en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ce qu'ils étaient tarte. En même temps, j'aurais bien fait pareil avec Alizée.

« J'espère que vous avez pas utilisé n'importe quoi pour nettoyer le sang. » grogna Steph.

Je la regardai, soudan plein d'un sentiment profond de doute.

Me dîtes pas qu'elle savait comment on pouvait nettoyer le sang.

« Quoi, t'aurais fait comment pour nettoyer le sang, toi ?

- Ben, eau froide salée et vinaigre blanc ! Tout le monde le sait ! »

Ma fierté en prit un coup.

« Évidemment, tout le monde le sait, grognai-je, de mauvais fois, alors qu'Edward détournait le regard. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'on a fait.

- Vaut mieux pour votre matricule. » fit Steph en montrant presque les crocs.

Putain, elle, humaine ou vampire, personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle ! C'était impossible.

Elle se leva après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard noir.

« Je vais prendre une douche. À l'endroit prévu à cet effet » ajouta-t-elle alors que j'avais un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle disparut, et bientôt je pus entendre l'eau couler.

Minute.

_Comment elle savait où se trouvait la douche ?

* * *

  
_

Bien ! Si vous arrivez jusque là, c'est que, je l'espère, notre humour ne vous gonfle pas (encore) trop ! Passez une bonne semaine et à lundi prochain pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6 : Sous la douche

_Hello!! Merci à nos fidèles posteuses de reviews !_

_Pour répondre à notre super anonyme, d'abord merci et puis ce chapitre va révéler un peu d'exploration des filles, un peu de vengeance, mais surtout l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso... _

_Hé oui, on amène un peu de quoi troubler le relatif calme de Dartmouth..._

_Soul and Flash vous souhaitent une agréable lecture, des sandwiches sont disponibles à l'avant du cockpit._

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sous la douche**

**

* * *

**

**Steph POV**

Ce fut avec un plaisir inouï que je sentis les premières gouttes d'eau chaude couler le long de mon corps. Jasper me fatiguait, et j'avais besoin de relaxation. La nuit avait été éprouvante entre l'attente du sauvetage de Julie, l'attaque de Jasper, les révélations de Bella, la transformation de Rose… Je soupirais bruyamment. J'oubliais évidemment les parties de Wii et l'inspection du manoir Cullen. Je crois que le plus éreintant dans tout ça, c'était justement la visite.

Chaque pièce était parfaitement rangée, comme s'ils ne vivaient pas ou peu dans leur antre. La cuisine était fonctionnelle, toute blanche et rouge. Alizée avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer le mauvais goût de ces couleurs…

-Non mais sans rire, ils auraient pas pu mettre du bleu comme tout le monde ? Là ça fait franchement gore…

J'avais pris un couteau et avais mimé une coupure éclaboussant la cuisine de sang… Bella avait justement noté:

- Au moins ça doit moins se voir le sang sur ce rouge criard, et c'est plus facile à nettoyer ces surfaces toutes lisses…

On avait explosé de rire. Evacuation entre filles du stress de la nuit mouvementée.

Après avoir fouillé le salon, nous étions passées aux chambres. Le but était de trouver le propriétaire de chaque pièce. Bella avait sans hésitation deviné celle d'Edward, d'un blanc pur, avec une bibliothèque immense, un piano (rien que ça !) et des milliers de CD. Alizée, grâce à ses visions, avait reconnu celle de Jasper, jaune orangée, une housse d'escrime trainant dans un coin ainsi que quelques livres d'histoires sur une commode du 18ème siècle. Si Rose avait été là, elle aurait explosé de joie en découvrant la chambre d'Emmett, d'un bleu viril, agrémentée de matériel de sport, de romans policiers et d'une trompette. On avait évidemment essayé le piano de Doudou sous le regard désapprobateur de Bella, mais celle-ci s'était bien amusée avec la trompette d'Emmett.

Je passerais sous silence notre superbe assaut d'escrime, Alizée et Bella s'étant liguées contre moi.

Après tout ça, on était passé à la salle de bain, bleue avec une frise représentant des petits poissons. Hilarité générale, suivi d'un fantasme collectif en imaginant un vampire se douchant là, sur cette dalle de marbre blanc, entouré de ce rideau de douche bleu océan…

Pile poil comme je me trouvais lorsque Jasper déboula en hurlant dans la salle de bain.

-Putain ! Steph comment tu savais où se trouvais la douche ?

Je retins un juron en réalisant ma stupidité. J'aurais dû leur demander OU se trouvait la salle de bain avant d'y aller. Nous n'étions pas supposées avoir visité leur maison. Merde. Celui-ci m'échappa. Ceci dit, ça n'allait pas non plus me faire culpabiliser.

-Et toi, ça te dérange pas de rentrer alors que je suis en train de me laver ?

Heureusement que le rideau de douche était opaque, sinon j'aurais eu l'air vachement moins maline. J'enchaînais :

-Si tu veux pas que je dise à Alizée que t'es un gros pervers qui matte les filles sous la douche, t'as intérêt à sortir de là. Et vite !

Ma menace fonctionna car j'entendis la porte se refermer, et les jurons me parvenaient plus étouffés. Je criais :

-Et promis, on ne dira pas à tes frères que tu as des T-shirt rose dans ton placard !

C'était évidemment faux. Mais Jasper rentra à nouveau dans la salle de bain, ceinturé par Edward qui m'assassina du regard. J'avais tiré le rideau de douche au niveau de mon visage pour voir la réaction du blondinet. Ca n'avait pas loupé, il était furieux. J'éclatai de rire et m'excusait entre deux respirations. J'entendis au loin Bella et Alizée qui n'arrivaient plus à se retenir.

Ma douche était finie, et il y avait toujours deux vampires de l'autre côté du rideau. Poliment, je demandais :

-Est-ce que vous auriez l'obligeance de sortir pour que je puisse prendre une serviette ?

-Mais bien sûr, princesse.

Le ton doucereux de Jasper aurait DÛ me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ce ne fut qu'une fois trempée sur le carrelage que je réalisais qu'il avait emporté toutes les serviettes de bain. Saleté. Je m'emparais d'un T-shirt qui trainait, en espérant que ce soit à Jazz, et me séchait rapidement. Puis j'enfilais mes fringues encore un peu trempées de l'attaque impromptue du blond et je me décidais à partir.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Edward serrait doucement Bella dans ses bras tandis qu'Alizée massait les tempes de Jasper pour le calmer. Autant dire qu'il jouait la comédie, car son pouvoir lui-même pouvait l'apaiser. OK, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

Je quittais la maison sans faire un bruit, même si les deux vampires m'avaient sûrement entendue. Leurs copines respectives allaient leur en vouloir GRAVE lorsqu'elles s'apercevraient qu'ils m'avaient laissé partir.

Et pourtant, ça me faisait du bien d'être seule. Depuis l'assassinat de mon ex-petit copain Victor par la Stress & Food, j'appréciais la solitude. Il devait être 5-6 heures du mat', le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez derrière les nuages permanents et la rosée se déposait sur les plantes vertes.

_Tu es pathétique ma pauvre fille_, me murmurais-je. Ca devait sûrement être l'effet Kiss-Cool d'avoir vu se former deux couples sous mes yeux ce soir. Et même trois si on comptait Rose et Emmett.

Rose, mon amie depuis déjà trois ans… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir devenir ? S'habituerait-elle à la vie de vampire ? Deviendrait-elle civilisée comme ceux que je connaissais ? J'espérais, même si j'avais des doutes vu comment elle s'était comportée ce soir après sa transformation. Une vraie sauvage.

Comme pour répondre à mes attentes, une forme blonde se dessina devant moi.

-Coucou Steph !

Je hurlais à la mort en voyant la nouvelle Rose jaillir face à moi, tel un clown sortant de sa boîte. Elle était… différente. Ses yeux avaient noircis, elle souriait comme une gamine et elle était presque à poil. Je criais à nouveau :

-Emmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett !

Il arriva comme une fleur à mes côtés et demanda :

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

Evidemment, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver et je sursautais. La loose.

-Que… Pourquoi Rose est-elle toute nue ?

Il la contempla de bas en haut.

-Elle n'est pas toute nue.

-Te fous pas de moi !

C'est vrai que syntaxiquement, ce n'était pas faux. Elle portait toujours ses habits, mais ils étaient en lambeaux. Comme si elle avait passé des mois en forêt alors qu'elle n'y avait passé qu'une nuit.

-La chasse, ça change une femme tu sais.

Je haussais les épaules, passais devant une Rose qui semblait ivre et me détournais d'eux. J'avais eu ma dose de vampire pour la soirée, je voulais avoir la PAIX. Je murmurais, sachant pertinemment qu'ils m'entendraient :

- Bonne nuit les amoureux. Rose tu pourras venir me voir quand t'auras décuvé tout ce que tu viens d'ingurgiter. Emmett n'abuse pas d'elle espèce de vaurien.

J'entendis son gros ricanement rauque au loin, et je continuais ma marche solitaire vers Dartmouth.

Des fois cependant, le destin s'acharne sur vous et je n'avais pas fait cent pas qu'on m'interrompit à nouveau.

-Salut ma belle, besoin d'aide ?

Je dévisageais l'inconnu qui m'avait accosté un dimanche matin à 6 heures du mat'. Et fus choquée de constater que ça devait être un étudiant. Ca dort pas à une heure pareille cette espèce là ? Enervée, je répondis brusquement :

-Ca ira mon grand, tu peux aller voir ailleurs.

Il prit un air triste qui me fendit le cœur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient suffisamment longs pour cacher ses yeux, mais trop courts pour atteindre son cou. Je passais à côté de lui sans pouvoir m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration, comme si j'attendais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne fus pas déçue, il s'empara de mon bras avec force. Ca contrastait avec la douceur de ses paroles :

-En fait, c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide, je viens d'arriver dans le coin et…

-A 6heures du matin ?

Il rentra ses pieds vers l'intérieur, comme gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

-Non bien sûr. Je suis arrivé hier, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis sorti prendre l'air et je crois que je me suis perdu.

Durant son explication, j'avais pu remarquer que ses traits étaient très marqués, et j'estimais qu'il devait être plus vieux que moi. 23 ans peut-être. Il était beau. Ses habits étaient simples, mais c'était évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vêtements pour être remarqué. Il dégageait quelque chose. De plus, impossible de discerner ses yeux donc je supposais qu'ils devaient être sombres. Il baissait la tête comme s'il était accablé par le poids du monde. Je fus prise de pitié.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Dartmouth.

-Ca, je m'en doutais ! Ici y a pas 50000 endroits où les jeunes se rendent.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit un instant, comme si je l'avais surpris. Soit il était vraiment paumé et ne connaissait rien au campus, soit il cherchait à gagner du temps car il ne savait visiblement pas quoi me répondre. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais je crus bien qu'il mentit lorsqu'il répondit :

-La résidence n°2.

Alors là, c'était inquiétant. Soit il savait où j'habitais, soit c'était une coïncidence malencontreuse. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise sur le trottoir avec cet inconnu, et choisis de prendre les devants plutôt que de subir :

-OK, je t'y emmène alors.

Il soupira de soulagement :

-C'est très gentil, j'avais tellement peur que tu m'envoies balader.

-Ca va pas tarder si tu continues à jacasser.

Il se tut et je lui en fus reconnaissante. En fait, ce n'était pas désagréable de marcher avec lui à mes côtés. Il m'apparaissait comme une force dans laquelle j'aurais aimé me blottir. Il allait à mon rythme, et le son de ses pas sur le trottoir m'apaisait. _Ne tombe pas dans le même romantisme niais que tes stupides amies, _m'ordonnais-je. Il n'empêche que tomber comme par hasard sur un beau-gosse la nuit où toutes mes copines finalisent leurs relations me semblait… évident. Pourquoi elles et pas moi ? Ce fut pourquoi je lui demandais :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Tristan.

Je fus vexée qu'il mette un certain temps à me demander :

-Et toi ?

Rancunière, je laissais s'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Stephenie. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle …

-Steph.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et tentais de déchiffrer son attitude.

-Comment tu sais ?

Il haussa les épaules. Nous étions arrivés à la résidence. Je rentrais et lui claquais la porte au nez. Louche, il était louche. Avant de bifurquer dans le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur, j'eus le temps de voir qu'il avait relevé son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

* * *

**Désolées, ce chapitre est le plus court écrit pour le moment...mais il n'est pas le moins important... D'ailleurs, ce Tristan, comment vous le sentez ???**


	7. Chapter 7 : Chocolat round 1

Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour, c'est selon...

Nous revoilà avec la suite de notre petite fic ; que va-t-il donc se passer ? Les problèmes ont-ils tous été maitrisés suite au démantèlement de la S & F, où ne font-ils que commencer avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau vampire aux yeux rouges...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chocolat : round 1**

_**

* * *

Steph POV**_

Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

Des yeux rouges. Ce putain de canon rencontré la veille avait des yeux rouges.

Comme les trois autres abrutis de la secte. Ceux qui m'avaient ravi Victor.

Le matin, quand j'arrivai en cours, j'entendis quelques filles discuter d'un nouveau.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! » grognai-je.

C'était une coïncidence, hein ? C'était pas lui le nouveau, quand même ?

Je poussai la porte de l'amphi, et son regard se leva vers moi.

« Eh ben si, c'est vrai. » commentai-je à voix basse en le fusillant du regard.

J'eus le temps de le voir ciller avant que je ne relève le menton d'un air aussi fier et boudeur que débile.

Je rejoignis Bella et Alizée, qui me regardaient étrangement.

« Pas trop crevées ? Fis-je en guise de salut.

_ Nous, ça va… Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?

_ Non, grognai-je.

_ T'es sûre que t'as pas un problème ? »

Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule, croisant celui de Tristan.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit moi qui m'apprête à avoir des problèmes. » lâchai-je en me laissant tomber dans un geste digne de l'élégance d'un pachyderme sur la chaise de l'amphi.

Les filles se concertèrent du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que j'entendais.

« Dîtes-moi… Vos potes vampires, ils entendent de loin non ? »

Elles se jetèrent un nouveau regard incompréhensif.

« Euh… Ouais. »

Cool. Soit je me gourais lamentablement, le nouveau était humain, et d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas m'entendre ; soit mon intuition était bonne, et on avait encore à faire à un vampire amateur de sang frais - humain, de préférence.

Et ces imbéciles qui me servaient d'amies qui n'avaient même pas grillé. Elles devaient être tellement centrées sur leurs amours de vampire, perdues quelque part entre le quatrième et le cinquième ciel - je doutais que le grand blond ait la capacité de faire atteindre le septième à quiconque - qu'elles n'avaient même pas cherché à dévorer le beau nouveau des yeux.

Bref, soit il était humain et n'entendait rien à la conversation, se demandant les raisons de mon comportement avec lui ; on pourrait éventuellement expliquer sa pâleur et ses yeux sanguins par un gène albinos, mais j'y croyais pas trop : il avait de beaux cheveux, pour un albinos. Perruque ?

Soit c'était un vampire, et il ne perdait pas une miette de notre conversation.

J'en venais presque à l'espérer. Parce que ça pouvait vite devenir amusant.

« Steph, t'es certaine que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Alizée.

_ Vous croyez que la Stress and Food va se reformer ? » Demandai-je tout à trac.

Elles se raidirent.

« Edward, Jazz et Emmett vont veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas. » répondit Bella d'une voix assurée.

Je me levai, et vins me placer un rang derrière elles, afin de pouvoir coller mon dos au mur, un de mes pieds sur la chaise à côté de moi, et d'avoir le nouveau dans mon champ de vision.

Il faisait semblant d'écrire sur son calepin. Je dis bien semblant, parce qu'au cas où il aurait pas remarqué, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé ; le prof, complètement sénile, était en train de farfouiller dans ses notes.

« Pourquoi ? Me demanda l'une de mes amies.

_ Oh, un rêve idiot, qui impliquait des chauve-souris et des cercueils. »

Le nouveau ne réagit pas ; continua de griffonner. Au rythme où il allait, il ne mettrait pas dix minutes à vider sa cartouche d'encre.

« Euh… Tu nous inquiètes, Steph. »

Je me retournai brièvement vers elles.

« Vous avez vu le nouveau ? »

Elles jetèrent un regard. Mais il avait les yeux baissés.

« Quoi ? Il te plaît ? C'est lui que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Je virai écarlate en une demie seconde, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Tristan.

Lui, il avait une sacrément bonne ouïe pour un humain, ou bien c'était un vampire.

« En fait, il a des yeux qui me donneraient plutôt envie de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. » rétorquai-je sèchement.

Le stylo dans les doigts du nouveau se brisa soudainement. J'eus un sourire victorieux, et il releva lentement la tête vers moi ; nos regards se croisèrent, se soutinrent, se défièrent. Nous étions chacun à un bout de l'amphi ; mais je me sentais exactement comme si il était à deux centimètres de moi.

« Il a les yeux rouges… murmurèrent Alizée et Bella.

_ Bravo, les filles. » raillai-je, « je me posais encore la question. »

Tristan pinça les lèvres, et se retourna vers le tableau noir.

Il était sacrément mignon, dans le genre buveur de sang, quand même.

Je me morigénai toute seule. J'allais pas fantasmer sur une sangsue, maintenant ! Merde ! C'était à nous - Bella, Alizée, Rose et moi - de former une secte, à ce niveau ! Les groupies des vampires ! Quelle débilité. C'était juste le fait qu'il était mort - ou presque - qui lui donnait tout son charme.

L'idée me fit sourire. Oh oui, le fait que Jasper était mort était ce que je préférais chez lui.

« Je vous dérange, mademoiselle ? » fit la voix du prof.

Je me retournai vers lui. C'était bien à moi qu'il parlait.

« Vous avez retrouvé vos notes ? » renvoyai-je, agacée.

Ok, je reportais ma colère sur la mauvaise personne. J'étais franchement énervée qu'il y ait encore un vampire dans le coin - un de plus -, énervée de voir mes amies toutes en train de nager dans un ciel rose avec des nuages en forme de cœur avec leurs vampires à elles, énervée que le nouveau soit venu me parler, la veille. Pourquoi moi, d'ailleurs ? Juste parce que je passais par là ? Ou parce que je connaissais les autres buveurs de sang (animal, eux, sauf quand ils pétaient un câble et nous couraient après) ?

« Permettez, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis perdu que vous devez vous montrer insolente. » répliqua le vieux prof, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et ramassai mes affaires que de toutes façons je n'avais pas pris la peine de sortir de mon sac.

« Ouais, ben bonne chance pour vous retrouver, alors ! » rétorquai-je en me levant. « Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre secrétaire de vous acheter un trieur, la fac doit avoir les moyens. »

Je quittai l'amphi sous le rire de quelques uns et le regard surpris de mes amies. J'espérais juste que Tristan n'allait pas me suivre pour me faire la peau - après tout, je connaissais son secret, ne m'étais pas gênée pour le révéler, et en plus, je m'étais moquée de lui. Enfin, pas encore assez à mon goût. Mais je cumulais quand même les conneries, là.

Il ne me suivit pas. Et j'en fus presque déçue.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez moi ? J'avais pas mieux à faire que de chercher à me fighter avec un buveur de sang ?

Du coup, je passai l'heure et demi qui suivit à souffler, énervée.

Mais et les Cullen, au fait, ils étaient au courant, eux ? Il allait peut-être falloir les prévenir ?

Sauf qu'a priori, le seul disponible sur le campus à l'heure actuelle était Jasper. Bella, ce matin, m'avait dit avant de partir en avance qu'Edward devait chasser, et Emmett et Rose étaient encore dans une sorte de lune de miel sanglante.

Jasper… Je ne pouvais quand même pas aller le chercher ! Pas lui ! Pas moi ! Il ne perdrait pas l'occasion de se foutre de ma gueule ad eternam, tiens ! Et ad eternam, pour un vampire, avait un tout autre sens que pour un humain.

Mes camarades commencèrent à sortir de l'amphi ; mais je ne vis apparaître ni Alizée, ni Bella, ni le nouveau.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

J'entrai dans l'amphi ; le prof était en train de remballer - n'importe comment - ses notes.

« Le cours est fini, mademoiselle, railla-t-il.

_ Ce qui relève du miracle, avec vous pour maître de conférence." rétorquai-je, acide.

Il m'envoya un regard outré, mais je descendis quatre à quatre les marches menant à mes amies, jetant une œillade méfiante à Tristan, qui arborait un air innocent.

_Innocent, mon cul._

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? M'agaçai-je.

_ Euh… On devrait peut-être… » hésita Bella en désignant du regard le vampire.

Quoi ? Aller le voir ? Mais elle était pas folle, elle ?

« Tu te ramènes, on a éco ! » Tempêtai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais me suivit, Alizée derrière nous.

Nous nous éloignâmes vers notre bâtiment, Alizée vers le sien.

« Attends, on t'accompagne ! » fis-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas pas virer parano ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous fasse, en plein jour, sur un campus bondé !

_ On sait jamais, bougonnai-je.

_ De toutes façons, s'il veut du mal à l'une d'entre nous, qu'on soit seules ou à dix, ça changera pas grand-chose ! »

Là, elle avait pas tort. J'aimais pas l'idée, mais seul un vampire pouvait nous protéger contre un autre.

Nous allâmes avec Bella en cours d'éco. Le nouveau n'était pas avec nous. J'allais pas m'en plaindre.

« Tu crois que sa présence à un rapport avec Edward et les autres ? » me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi ? C'était pas moi qui fricotais avec cette espèce !

« Non. » raillai-je. « C'est sans doute une pure coïncidence ! Comme le fait qu'il se retrouve dans notre bâtiment, et dans notre cours, aussi ! »

Elle tressaillit.

« Notre bâtiment ? Tu penses qu'il nous veut du mal ?

_ Franchement, Bella, quand je croise un vampire se nourrissant visiblement de sang humain, en général, je m'inquiète un peu. »

Putain, il y a une semaine, j'aurais jamais cru tenir ce genre de propos.

Elle frissonna.

« Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres.

_ C'est pas moi qui ait leurs numéros. » répliquai-je.

Elle reprit visiblement ses esprits, et sortit son portable ; je posai rapidement une main sur son poignet.

« Attends ! Le prof te regarde. »

Elle rougit.

Franchement, c'était pas une pro de la dissimulation, soupirai-je mentalement.

**oOo**

_**Jasper POV**_

Mon portable se mit à vibrer en plein cours d'Histoire de la Révolution. J'y jetai un regard ; c'était un message d'Alizée. Je le lus tout de suite ; mot doux ? Je lui manquais, elle voulait me le dire ? Elle ne pensait qu'à moi, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours, et voulait mes bras autour d'elle ? Elle me proposait un petit rendez-vous à la fin des cours ?

Non. Il y avait un problème.

_« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Retrouve-moi dès que tu peux. »__  
_  
Même pas bisou, ni rien. Pas de petit mot d'amour… Que dalle !

Mon portable vibra à nouveau.

_« P.S : tu me manques. XX »_

Ah, quand même ! Pour un peu, j'aurais cru qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Pas que j'aie le moindre problème d'ego, d'ordinaire.

J'attendis patiemment - enfin, la patience est une notion relative - que le cours se termine, et quittai la salle. Il était treize heures, le campus était bondé de vie, de gargouillements d'estomac, de soupirs résignés et de babillages. Épuisant.

Mais où pouvait se trouver Alizée ?_ Retrouve-moi… _Elle en avait de bonnes, elle !

Je finis par trouver sa trace, celle de Bella et celle de l'autre. Steph.

Je les rejoignis ; et mon don d'empathe me permit de sentir de l'inquiétude émaner de leur trio. Je fronçai les sourcils. Bientôt, je ressentis aussi une vague d'agacement, et je souris. Très probablement Steph venait-elle de m'apercevoir.

Je les atteignis, et embrassai langoureusement Alizée, me tournant délibérément vers sa merdeuse d'amie.

« Bien. » fis-je, « Il paraît que je vous manquais ?

_ Seulement à Alizée, grogna Steph.

_ Steph, c'est pas le moment ! Soufflèrent ses amies.

_ Je vais finir par me demander si derrière ta haine apparente ne se cache pas de la jalousie, fanfaronnai-je.

_ Je crèverai de désir pour le pape avant de te trouver un quelconque attrait ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Paraît qu'il y a un problème, les filles ? » fit la voix d'Edward, nous interrompant.

Nous nous retournâmes vers lui, et Bella vint s'y agglutiner.

_ Eh bien… C'est… euh…

_ T'accouches ? Lançai-je.

_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait un nouveau vampire dans le coin. » lâcha Steph.

Edward et moi nous concertâmes du regard quelques instants.

« Vous êtes sûres ? Demanda Edward.

_ … Presque.

_ C'est pas plutôt que vous avez rêvé d'un monstre sous votre lit ? » Raillai-je en regardant Steph.

Elle eut un geste envers moi, mais fut retenue par Alizée, et j'éclatai de rire. Elle m'envoya une œillade agacée.

« Il a les yeux rouges. Une très bonne ouïe. Et il a cassé un stylo. »

J'explosai franchement de rire.

« Oh, Saigneur, là, ça devient trop dangereux ! Il faut monter une armée pour l'exterminer ! »

Steph me fusilla du regard. Je me calmai un peu, essayant de réfléchir sérieusement à l'arrivée d'un vampire aux yeux rouges sur le campus qui avait vu la naissance et la disparition de la Stress & Food.

Bon, ça avait un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Non… Elles devenaient, parano, ouais !

Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward ; il devait écouter mes pensées.

_Qu'est-ce t'en penses ?_ Lui demandai-je silencieusement.

« Je demande à voir. » répondit-il trop bas et trop rapidement pour qu'elles ne puissent comprendre.  
_  
__On ira espionner ça._

« Hum. Si ça a à voir avec la S & F, ça craint. »  
_  
__Tu crois que ça pourrait être… Marcus et Caïus ?_

Les frères de feu Aro.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Steph, devant notre faux silence.

_ On va voir ça, répondit Edward d'une voix morne.

_ Vous ne nous croyez pas, c'est ça ? » S'insurgea la merdeuse.

Edward haussa les épaules.

« On le repérera vite, si c'est vrai.

_ Et nous, on fait quoi ? Demanda Bella.

_ Vous, rien, grogna Edward. Vous ne vous approchez pas de lui.

_ Ah, tu nous crois donc ! Jubila Steph.

_ Je me méfie un peu, c'est tout, se refrogna-t-il.

_ Et si on coupait Steph au niveau du bras et qu'on la lançait dans les bras de ce nouveau, pour voir ? » Proposai-je innocemment.

Alizée me donna un coup dans le ventre. Je vérifiai qu'elle ne s'était pas foulé le poignet avant de m'autoriser à me moquer gentiment d'elle.

« Vous allez pas le tuer, lui, quand même ? » Demanda Bella tout à trac.

Nous nous concertâmes avec Edward.

« Les mecs ! Abusez pas ! » Protesta sa copine. « Il est peut-être pas méchant !

_ Et il est peut-être pas vampire, répliquai-je.

_ Bien sûr. » répondit Steph à son amie en ignorant ma réplique, « Et les yeux rouges, c'est des lentilles de contact pour passer pour un vampire sanguinaire alors qu'en fait il ne boit que du sang animal !

_ Tu m'excuseras, certains d'entre nous se nourrissent de sang humain sans être de vrais salauds avec leurs proies ! M'agaçai-je, de mauvaise foi.

_ Bien sûr ! N'empêche qu'ils tuent des humains !

_ Toi tu tues bien tes proies avant de les manger. Enfin, non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui te les tue, te les emballe, et éventuellement te les cuisine avant qu'elles n'atterrissent dans ton gosier ; mas le principe est le même.

_ Rien à voir ! Je ne mange pas des humains !

_ Et nous, on n'est pas humains, ça n'est donc pas du cannibalisme ! On vous remplace juste au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, faut l'accepter, cocotte.

_ Si tu ne trouves pas ça monstrueux de te nourrir de sang humain, intervint la voix calme d'Alizée, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Merde. Elle venait de casser toute ma belle plaidoirie.

Steph me regardait avec un air victorieux ; comme si c'était elle qui venait de me clouer le bec.

J'haussai les épaules.

« De toutes façons, il faudra qu'on le voie. » trancha Edward.

_Exact. Et se renseigner sur la raison de sa présence ici._

Mon frère hocha la tête.

_S'il est envoyé par les frères Volturi, ça sent l'interrogatoire_, souris-je sadiquement en me frottant les mains sous le regard surpris des filles.

Edward, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être sadique ! Dit-il à voix haute.

_ Faut bien laisser parler le monstre qui est en nous, de temps en temps. » répliquai-je avec un petit regard à Steph.

Les filles nous regardaient sans comprendre.

Je partis, entraînant Alizée ; et le reste du trio derrière nous se disloqua.

**oOo**

_**Steph POV**_

J'étais toujours pas rassurée.

Il y avait un vampire dont la boisson préférée était le jus d'humain dans la région, et les deux autres imbéciles de vampires semblaient ne pas vouloir le croire !

J'étais assise sur un des bancs du campus, j'aurais pu dire au soleil mais il n'y en avait pas aujourd'hui - comme la plupart des autres jours. J'étais bien trop énervée pour aller m'enfermer dans une bibliothèque, et je tenais à rester dans un lieu public. Simple précaution.

Je m'étendis sur le banc, couchée, mon Ipod dans les oreilles, les yeux clos.

Et je sentis une odeur de chocolat venir me chatouiller les narines.

Je me redressai vivement, alors qu'une main éloignait le gobelet de moi afin que je ne le renverse pas.

Je croisai deux prunelles rouges et moqueuses. Me renfrognai, le cœur battant un peu vite.

« C'est fou la proximité qu'il faut que ton nez aie avec un malheureux gobelet de chocolat pour que tu le sentes et réagisses. »

Je serrai les dents, et notai l'accent sans doute italien de Tristan.

Il me tendit le gobelet.

« Pour toi. »

Je le considérai, suspicieuse, quelques instants ; fixai le gobelet, à nouveau le vampire, et levai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi un chocolat ?

_ Tes vêtements sentent le chocolat. »

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, je jetai le gobelet dans la poubelle située à côté du banc sur lequel je me reposais encore une minute auparavant.

« Qui me dit que tu ne l'as pas empoisonné ? » crachai-je.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Si je voulais te tuer, je m'y prendrais autrement. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui demandait encore ce genre de permission ?

« Je t'en prie ! » raillai-je, « J'allais t'y inviter. »

Il s'assit.

« As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

_ En quoi ça te regarde ? Répliquai-je sèchement.

_ Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! » ricana-t-il.

Je me raidis.  
_  
__Parle pour toi…_

« Lol, mdr, XD, ptdr, expldr ! » débitai-je. « Tu m'excuses, j'en n'ai pas d'autres, là, tout de suite.

_ Hum. C'est marrant. Je te croyais trop cultivée pour employer ce genre d'expressions.

_ C'est marrant. » répliquai-je, piquée. « Je te croyais trop vieux pour en comprendre le sens.

_ Je plaisantai. » fit-il en me tapotant le genou. « Je ne t'ai jamais cru plus cultivée que ça. »

Il me sourit, et se releva ; me fit une petite révérence avec un sourire moqueur, et s'éloigna.

Je rageai, et me levai.

Maintenant, j'en avais envie, d'un putain de chocolat chaud…


	8. Chapter 8 : Chocolat round 2

**Hé bien voici un nouveau chapitre placé sous le signe du chocolat... J'espère que vous aimez ça, car ça risque de devenir récurrent!**

**[**Petit mot de Claireeclair : j'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que j'ai cru avoir déjà répondu**]**

**Amusez vous bien avec Steph et Tristan...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Chocolat, round 2**_

* * *

**Steph POV**

Chocolat chaud ? Café ? Thé ? Non, ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, c'était un cappuccino BIEN frappé, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Une semaine que Tristan avait fait son apparition, une semaine que je ne dormais plus, une semaine que mes amies planait à 20000 pieds au dessus de notre chère planète. Et leurs copains respectifs, c'était pareil. Autant pisser dans un violon, pardonnez-moi l'expression.

OK, ils étaient un peu inquiets. Oui, ils avaient aperçu Tristan. Certes, c'était un vampire.

''Et alors ? m'avait répliqué Jasper, nous aussi ! ''. Si mon regard avait pu tuer en cet instant précis, ou au moins infliger une bonne décharge électrique au blondinet… Non, j'avais dû me contenter d'une aide purement théorique de mes –fausses- amies, du haussement d'épaules –classique- d'Edward, et d'un –magnifique- roulage de pelle entre Emmett et Rose.

La joie quoi…

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était Tristan.

Il me taquinait, me parlait, me souriait merde ! Il m'avait même finalement payé un chocolat chaud.

Sotte comme je suis, j'avais acceptée. Il avait sûrement un pouvoir abaissant mon QI à celui d'une huitre lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages. N'empêche que malgré ses airs de beau gosse hyper cool, je me méfiais.

Primo, il était arrivé pile poil après la destruction de la Stress & Food.

Deuxio, il avait un accent italien et il aimait le café noir.

Terzio, il s'habillait bien.

C'était louche. Un de ces soirs où mes pseudo-amies avaient toutes découchées, je partis me promener. Si Tristan m'espionnait, il apparaîtrait sûrement. Sinon, ça m'aérerait l'esprit, et ça me détendrait peut-être. Car depuis qu'il était là, j'étais devenue une boule de nerf irritante. Je me stressais moi-même.

Avec ironie, je pensais que je ferais une bonne recrue pour la Stress & Food finalement.

Mes pieds m'amenèrent devant un Starbucks. Demandez un Cappuccino frappé, votre inconscient s'occupe de tout! Il faisait bon à l'extérieur, et après avoir récupéré ma commande au comptoir, je m'assis sur les chaises en métal de la terrasse. J'étais en short et en me relevant j'aurais droit à un magnifique duplicata du siège sur les cuisses. _Super sexy_ pensais-je en souriant.

"-Tu penses à moi ?"

Je sursautais et renversais mon Frappuccino au sol. Je vis nettement Tristan faire un geste pour ramasser le verre, puis le laisser volontairement s'échoir au sol.

"-Puis-je m'asseoir à tes côtés ?"

J'avais juste pensé à '_'super sexy''_ et il était apparu à côté de moi en disant ça. Il était télépathe ou quoi ? Je décidais donc de répondre dans ma tête « vas-y installe toi mon p'tit cœur ». Il ne bougea pas, ne sourit pas, ne prit pas peur. Ses yeux n'avaient pas cillés et me contemplaient toujours comme si ma réponse avec une quelconque importance.

"-Pourquoi crois-tu que je pensais à toi ?"

Apparemment, il fallait parler à voix haute avec lui. Tant mieux, ça me gonflait déjà de surveiller mes pensées avec Edward dans les parages. Il attendait une réponse à sa question, je pus lire le désespoir sur son visage, rapidement remplacé par son air habituellement cool mais inquiétant.

"-Tu souriais. Ca avait l'air drôle et attirant ce à quoi tu pensais. J'espérais que ce soit moi.

-Allez, installe-toi joli cœur."

Mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça moi ? Il tira la chaise face à moi, et d'un geste rapide signala à une serveuse qu'il voulait commander. Dans un Starbucks, on va toujours au comptoir, il ne croyait quand même pas qu'elle viendrait lui servir ? La fille arriva quelques instants plus tard avec deux Frappuccino. Il n'avait rien demandé. Elle les posa sur la table sans lui demander de payer. J'étais choquée, mais je choisis plutôt l'attaque :

"-T'avais commandé à l'avance pour m'impressionner ou quoi ?"

Son regard brilla, comme si je l'avais surpris.

"-C'est raté, imbécile !"

Il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon. Il n'avait pas assez de fierté pour avouer que non, il avait juste un super pouvoir. Ou sinon il avait vraiment fait ça. Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir mon arrivée ? Il me sortit de mes pensées –et heureusement, car je m'enfonçais dans des explications improbables.

"-Le deuxième est pour toi, vu que tu es incapable de boire une boisson chocolatée sans en jeter au moins la moitié.

-C'est ta sœur la serveuse ? Tu l'as payée combien pour venir te servir sans rien dire ?

-Je la paierai sûrement en nature…plus tard."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'imaginais la blondasse du Starbucks avec Tristan. En plus de m'énerver, ces pensées me firent piquer un fard. Et là, sans prévenir, ses yeux virèrent au rouge fluo. Je réussis à garder mon calme, même si ma seule et unique envie était de partir en courant. J'appelais Edward à l'aide dans ma tête, hurlant de toutes mes forces mentales. Et dans le même temps, j'entendis ma voix lui dire posément :

"-Joli numéro. Tu me fileras l'adresse de ton opticien, ses lentilles sont trop classes !"

Il secoua sa tête, et ses cheveux blonds cascadèrent comme pour une pub de shampooing. J'aurais dû rire et me moquer, mais je le trouvais beau. Quand il calma ses mouvements crâniens, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire se contrôler ainsi. Ce fut à cet instant, où la peur me clouait à ma chaise qu'il se décida à parler :

"-Je peux contrôler les gens, comme la stupide chose blonde répugnante que tu vois au comptoir. Pas très longtemps, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps. Son cerveau est une chose malléable, tout comme le tien, et celui de la majorité de tes amis. Excepté Bella bien sûr, et Edward qui, étant au courant de mes tentatives serait immunisé. Joli couple au demeurant. Plus intellectuel que la pom-pom girl et le quaterback. Plus puissant que la tapette et sa mignonne petite proie.

-La tapette ?

-Le blond quoi."

J'avais un point commun avec Tristan, je n'aimais pas Jasper. Tout ceci était relatif, si je devais me battre aux côtés d'un vampire, ça serait Jasper évidemment. Mais penser que si Tristan était ''gentil'' j'aurais un camarade de jeu pour vanner Jazz… Oula, c'était quoi ces pensées ?

"-Arrête de me contrôler !

-Je ne te contrôle pas, ma belle. Déjà car je ne peux pas diriger tes pensées, je peux juste influencer tes actes. Mais avec toi, j'en ai même pas besoin, tu fais tomber tes chocolats toute seule."

Je rougis.

"-Tu ne m'as jamais…dominé ?"

J'espérais qu'il répondre oui, qu'il me donne une excuse valable pour mon comportement outrancier et incontrôlable des derniers jours.

"-Jamais. Je ne me permettrai pas."

C'était une sorte de révélation, il était presque timide en me disant ça. Tristan, timide ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu mettre dans mon Frappucino ? De la drogue ?

"-Mais, si tu le désires, je peux te… dominer, Stephenie."

Je haïssais mon prénom et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me lever et lui mettre une baffe. Et puis, sa phrase, j'avais beau la mettre dans tous les sens possible, elle me paraissait bien trop ambigüe. Mes joues avaient dû atteindre leur niveau maximum de pigmentation fuchsia.

Sa main se posa sur la mienne. Il était froid, et je frissonnais. Mes jambes eurent la mauvaise idée d'avoir la chair de poule. Super sexy…

"-Laisse toi faire Steph."

Je respirais un grand coup, impuissante face à ce type blond qui m'impressionnait autant que j'en avais peur. Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'horripilait !

Et puis, je vis mes doigts bouger. Je n'avais rien dit, je n'avais rien fait, je n'avais envoyé aucun ordre à mon cerveau. Mes ils bougeaient ! Je vous jure. Deux propositions s'offraient à moi. Soit c'était de la bonne qu'ils avaient mit dans ma boisson. Soit il me contrôlait. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas forcée, juste que mes doigts caressaient sa paume. Caressaient ? J'essayais de lutter pour empêcher ce mouvement involontaire, je tirais mentalement sur mes doigts pour les éloigner de la main de Tristan. Peine perdue, je les voyais parcourir ses phalanges désormais. Ils arrivèrent au bout de son index. Puis il me rendit le contrôle de mon corps, et je faillis basculer à l'arrière tellement je tirais fort pour m'éloigner de lui.

"-Putain !

-Alors, heureuse ?"

La baffe partit toute seule. Ma main s'arrêta à 1 centimètre de sa peau, juste avant l'impact que j'aurais aimé donné, et continua sa course à la vitesse d'un escargot. Je posais –involontairement !- mes doigts sur sa joue et je me vis caresser –encore !- ses pommettes. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que je ressentais réellement les sensations, que mon cerveau était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait. Et là, il s'était mit en tête –pour un cerveau, quelle ironie- que la peau de Tristan était douce, et qu'elle méritait qu'on la caresse.

"-Arrête ça tout de suite, ou je finirai par t'avoir par surprise.

-A tes ordres, princesse.

-Comment ça se fait que je réussis à penser normalement ?

-Je t'ai laissé ton libre arbitre. D'habitude, c'est comme si je floutais les idées des gens.

-Tu fais ça souvent ?

-Si je voulais te séduire, je te dirais ''jamais !''. La vérité étant que je m'en sers dés que j'en ai besoin.

-Comment ça tu ne veux pas me séduire ? Pourquoi tu me tourne autour alors ?"

Je plaquai mes deux mains sur ma bouche. J'avais, une fois n'est pas coutume, parlé trop vite. Il partit dans un rire entraînant qui me rassura. Je me vis même sourire avant qu'il ne réponde :

"-Toi au moins tu ne tourne pas autour du pot. Moi par contre, j'aime bien les pots."

Sur ce, il se leva. Nos verres étaient vides. Je me levais aussi du coup, car il faisait déjà nuit noire, et que je devais bien rentrer un jour. Ca n'avait pas loupé, j'avais les marques de la chaise sur les cuisses. Je me frottais doucement pour faire partir cette ridicule empreinte. A ce moment là, SA main se posa sur ma cuisse et me caressa doucement, balayant ma peau rougie comme pour la nettoyer. J'eus à peine le temps d'analyser la décharge électrique qui me parcourut, je n'eus pas le temps de décrypter les messages de mon corps. Ma main vola sur son visage.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas cette fois-ci, mais je fus presque sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de me laisser le toucher. J'avais dû retenir un hurlement tellement je m'étais fait mal en le baffant. Je m'insultais mentalement, car Alizée et Bella me l'avaient bien dit : ''ne frappe jamais un vampire, c'est toi qui souffriras le plus''. A la base, elles m'avaient dit ça pour Jazz. J'aurais dû mieux retenir la leçon. Sa main se fit plus pressante sur ma cuisse, et il m'embrassa.

Et il m'embrassa.

ET… IL … M'… EMBRASSA.

Choc.

Je finis à un moment par le repousser. J'espérais que je n'avais pas mit trop de temps à reprendre mes esprits. En fait, j'avais carrément honte de l'avoir laissé faire, même si ça n'avait été que quelques secondes. Il chuchota:

"-Merci de me faire sentir humain à nouveau."

Il disparut.

Primo, je me massais la cuisse, il avait appuyé fort ce sagouin. Non, ce n'était pas une manière détournée de prolonger le moment.

Deuxio, je crachais par terre. Putain de merde, j'avais embrassé un vampire !

Terzio, je rentrais en courant pour éviter de réfléchir.

Et bim, je rentrais dans Edward non loin du Starbucks. Le pauvre dû faire face à ma crise de nerfs :

"-Ban sang, mais c'est la sortie des vampires ou quoi ? Vous avez que ça à foutre se mettre sur mon chemin ? EN TRAVERS de mon chemin même ?

-Steph…

-Quoi ? Vas-y trouve moi une bonne excuse pour traîner dans les parages autre que Bella et votre petite amourette !

-Tu as demandé de l'aide y a même pas dix minutes ! Tu hurlais que tu avais peur et que je devais venir t'aider !"

J'avais déjà pris des douches froides. C'est plus agréable que le sentiment que je ressentis alors.

"- Je suis désolée Edward. J'étais avec Tristan et…"

Le souvenir de notre baiser remonta à la surface. Je vis Edward sourire, moqueur.

"-Sors de mon esprit, satan !"

Il rigola carrément, et je me détendis avec lui. Jazz devait être dans les parages, mais j'étais trop chamboulée pour l'appeler et le chambrer.

"-Tu devrais aller parler aux filles, elles pourront mieux t'aider que moi.

-Edward … ?

-Oui ?"

Bella avait vraiment tiré le bon numéro. Il était sympa, à l'écoute des gens, et c'était incontestablement l'un des plus beaux spécimens du sexe masculin sur notre bonne vieille Terre.

"-Tu vas me faire rougir. Tu voulais dire quoi ?

-Tristan…il a un pouvoir."

Flop ! Emmett, Jasper, et ma bonne copine Rose apparurent comme par magie. C'était déroutant. Jasper semblait lui aussi avoir mit son animosité de côté ce soir car ce fut le premier à demander :

"-c'est quoi ? Il est là pour quoi ?"

Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais une semaine de rancœur planquée au fond de mon cœur. Je lui hurlais dessus :

"-t'avais qu'à t'en inquiéter avant et mener ta petite enquête toi aussi plutôt que de me laisser me dépatouiller avec un buveur de sang HUMAIN qui est grave plus puissant que vous trois réunis bande de sous-fifres !"

Je pris une inspiration.

"-et que même il peut diriger n'importe qui, lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, même s'il ne peut pas modifier ses pensées et ne peut pas s'en prendre à Bella et Edward. Voilà, si t'es pas content t'as qu'à lui parler toi aussi ! Toujours moi qui me coltine les sales affaires.

-Hé ho ! Intervint Emmett, nous on s'est tapé la Stress & Food en entier à exterminer ! Si c'est pas du sale boulot ça !

-Oui, hé bien tu ferais bien de vérifier s'il est pas en train de la remettre sur pied cette fameuse Stress & Food."

Sur ce, je me mis à courir, il fallait absolument que je parle aux filles.

Evidemment, j'arrivais après les vampires dans ma chambre. C'était une sorte de réunion au sommet car ENFIN, ils avaient compris que Tristan était puissant et louche. Mais en bon pacifistes, ils décidèrent d'observer avant d'agir. Pour une fois, je m'étais tue, j'attendais juste que les mecs partent pour pouvoir parler à Bella, Alizée et Rose. Question numéro un : ça vous fait quoi d'embrasser un vampire ? Question numéro deux : c'était quoi cette putain de sensation quand il a effleuré l'arrière de ma cuisse ? Question numéro trois : c'est un bon coup, un vampire ? (Jasper ne comptait surement pas, il me semblait incapable de quoi que ce soit au lit). Question numéro quatre : Pourquoi je me posais toutes ces questions ?

Le verdict de la soirée fut le suivant : on me déclara amoureuse de Tristan. La sentence fut votée à l'unanimité moins une voix, la mienne.

Je n'allais jamais m'en remettre. Je m'enfermais pendant deux jours dans la chambre, hantant les 12 mètres carrés en pyjama rose fluo.

Je ne sortis que lorsqu'il fit beau. Durant une semaine, je ne le vis pas. Il continua à hanter mes pensées cependant, et j'en devins presque malade. Je devais absolument le voir, lui dire que c'était un gougeât de m'avoir embrassé, que je ne l'aimais pas, que je le tuerais plutôt que de recommencer à le fréquenter.

Un mercredi midi, une odeur de chocolat flotta jusqu'à mes narines.

"-Encore toi !

-Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

-Pourquoi tu t'amènes toujours avec du chocolat chaud ?

-Je t l'ai déjà dit, tu sens cette succulente odeur. Et ça me permet de t'amadouer.

-M'amadouer ? Tu me chasses ?

-Non, mais tu es assez sauvage comme fille. Faut bien trouver comment te calmer.

-J'ai une super solution, arrête de venir me parler. Arrête de me fréquenter. Arrête même d'être dans mon entourage proche. Et si tu pouvais disparaître de la circulation ça serait bien."

S'il avait été humain, j'aurais dit qu'il était triste. Mais c'était un vampire, un buveur de sang. Vade retro sanguinas. Comme les oranges. Mes copines, elles avaient des gentils vampires. Le mien, il était méchant, je le savais.

Bizarrement, je ne fis pas le lien tout de suite entre Tristan et Lucas, un garçon assez rond qui passait son temps à manger des sucreries. Entre Tristan et Ludivine, une brune toute maigre qui se nourrissait de salade, de céleri et de concombre. Entre Tristan et Georges, qui avait un net penchant pour les Tic-Tac. Et enfin entre Tristan et Margaux, qui léchait des sucettes à longueur de journée.

Tous les quatre disparurent dans la semaine qui suivit ma dispute avec Tristan. Ce fut lorsqu'Edward parla à Bella de ces instants où ils perdaient de vue Tristan que le puzzle s'assembla dans ma tête. Il reconstruisait la Stress & Food.


	9. Chapter 9 : Marionnettes

**Coucou à tous, et merci pour les quelques reviews que les téméraires osent nous poster! Vous savez, on ne mord pas (trop) n'hésitez pas à nosu faire part de votre avis...**

**Sur ce, finis le chocolat, et bienvenue aux marionnettes!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : marionnettes**

_Emmett POV_

Je jouis dans un grognement, envoyant par la même occasion Rose dans les étoiles ; des fois, j'adorerais avoir le don de Jazz, et ressentir ce que ressentent les autres. J'étais sûr que je lui faisais atteindre le huitième ou neuvième ciel, à ma vampirette.

Elle se lécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

« Tu en reveux ? » souris-je.

C'est alors que je reçus un seau d'eau - pardon, une citerne de 500 litres !

« Que dalle. C'est ton tour d'aller surveiller l'autre sanguinaire. » grogna Jazz, sortant de Dieu seul sait où.

Je me relevai d'un bond, et vis mes deux frères me tournant le dos.

« Ben qu'est-ce vous faites de dos ? Demandai-je bêtement.

- Rhabillez vous, avec ta tigresse, grogna Edward. Ça me suffit, perso, de la voir sans arrêt à poil dans tes pensées.

- QUOI ? S'énerva Rose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Il pense qu'à ça tout le temps ! »

Je reçus une claque à l'arrière du crâne alors que je reboutonnais mon jean.

« Et d'abord, fit Edward, l'expression « atteindre le septième ciel » a une origine biblique, et il n'y a pas de huitième ni neuvième ciel !

- J'en fais ce que je veux, de ta Bible, grognai-je.

- Je t'emmène si haut que ça ? Sourit Rose.

- Non, en fait, il était en train de songer que c'était toi qui devais y être. » fit Edward en se retournant.

Rosalie croisa les bras, énervée.

« Pardon ? Mais quel…

- Être arrogant et imbu de sa personne, on sait, compléta Edward. Vous êtes mignons, les amoureux, mais l'autre sauvage est tout seul, à l'heure qu'il est ! Alors à moins que vous n'ayez envie d'une nouvelle petite virée punitive, mais cette fois contre quasi uniquement que des nouveaux-nés, il serait temps d'aller le surveiller !

- C'est bon, c'est bon on y va !

- Tu y vas tout seul, ragea Rose.

- Mais chérie, on avait dit qu'on le surveillait ensemble ! Me plaignis-je.

- Que dalle ! Tu vas faire ceinture un peu, ça te fera les pieds !

- Comment ça, parce qu'en plus vous baisez pendant vos heures de service ? S'agaça Jasper.

- Tout le temps. » fit une voix qui nous était devenue familière ces derniers jours.

Sauf que c'était la première fois que cette voix s'adressait à nous.

Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme - même ma femme - vers la voix, et vîmes le dénommé Tristan sortir des bois et s'arrêter calmement à quelques mètres de nous.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

« On peut vraiment pas vous faire confiance, grogna soudain Jazz en me fusillant du regard.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda calmement Edward à l'autre.

- Je sais très bien que vous me surveillez en permanence, ces derniers temps. Enfin, sauf les deux-là, fit-il en désignant ma femme et moi. Du coup, je viens directement, histoire que vous ne vous fatiguiez pas à me chercher.

Il s'assit en tailleur par terre.

Et nous en fîmes de même. Sauf Edward.

Je grognai.

Le nouveau venait d'utiliser son fameux don.

- Bande de marionnettes ! Se moqua Edward.

Nous le fusillâmes du regard.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, Edward. Je pourrais me servir de tes marionnettes d'amis pour te forcer à le faire.

Edward regarda Tristan, un sourcil levé.

- Tu me menaces sur mon territoire, blondinet ?

Le blondinet haussa les épaules.

- Je ne fais que te prévenir des pouvoirs dont je dispose.

- Y a des moments, t'aurais même pas besoin de nous forcer pour qu'on lui botte le cul, lâchai-je.

Tristan sourit alors qu'Edward me lançait un regard agacé. Il s'assit, sans doute histoire de faire comme nous. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air con, debout au milieu de nous tous assis.

- Bon. On n'a plus qu'à faire un feu de camp et griller quelques marshmallows… Quoique ça n'a rien d'appétissant, dans notre état, fit le vampire aux yeux rouges.

- Ah ah. Commenta simplement Jazz, pince-sans-rire.

- Puisqu'on est en « famille », et si tu nous disais ce que tu comptes faire des humains que tu as enlevé ? Ironisa Edward.

Tristan haussa les épaules.

- Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas morts, à l'heure qu'il est ? Je veux dire, morts et enterrés.

- Nous prends pas pour des cons. Tu loges à la Stress and Food. T'es en train de la rebâtir.

Tristan eut un petit sourire.

- Brillant, Sherlock. T'as d'autres intuitions de ce style ?

- Fais pas le malin avec nous, petit. Lâcha calmement Jazz.

- D'accord. Je reconstruis la Stress and Blood. Ça vous pose un problème ?

- Non, c'est un passe temps amusant que de la démembrer, ricanai-je.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous n'avez pas de raison de le faire. Je n'ai pas attaqué vos amies, je vous le signale.

- Pas faux. Mais c'est marrant, je la sens pas ton histoire. Commenta Jasper.

- C'est quoi ton but ? Demanda Edward.

- Tu peux pas le lire dans ses pensées ? Calculai-je avec un train de retard.

- Il pense à autre chose, me répondit mon frère.

- A quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Si je le disais à voix haute, Jasper s'étoufferait.

Jazz haussa un sourcil en direction de notre frère, qui ne lâcha pas Tristan des yeux.

Tristan sourit.

- Ça vous fait pas chier, les gras, que vos dulcinées soient mortelles ? Railla-t-il soudain.

C'était pas franchement con, comme question, ça. Rose et moi attendîmes la réponse.

Jasper et Edward se concertèrent.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, grogna Jazz.

- P't'être ben qu'si, p't'être ben qu'non. C'est pas une réponse.

- Pourquoi on t'en donnerait ? Fit Edward en levant un sourcil.

- Parce qu'on ne va pas faire un feu de camp avec des marshmallows grillés, que j'ai oublié mon jeu de cartes au QG de la Stress and Food, et qu'il faut bien qu'on passe le temps ? Répondit innocemment Tristan.

- Innocent mon cul, grognai-je.

- « L'innocence elle-même a parfois besoin d'un masque. » Thomas Fuller. Sourit Tristan visiblement fier de sa répartie.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens, en me grattant la tête. Edward me lança un regard agacé.

- Ça va hein, grognai-je.

- On tourne en rond. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec les étudiants que tu transformes ? Reprit Jazz.

Tristan haussa les épaules.

- Vous non plus, ne répondez pas à mes questions.

- T'es pas en position de force, mon gras, fanfaronnai-je.

- Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place, répondit-il calmement.

D'un coup, mes bras, à l'instar de ceux de Rose et de Jazz, se soulevèrent, et nos mains se mirent à se mouvoir alors que nos bouches formaient les paroles de cette putain de chanson pour gosses :

_Ainsi font, font, font,_  
_Les petites marionnettes,_  
_Ainsi font, font, font,_  
_Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont !_

_Les mains aux côtés,_  
_Sautez, sautez marionnettes !_  
_Les mains aux côtés,_  
_Marionnettes recommencez !_

Puis nos bras retombèrent, alors qu'Edward affichait clairement un sourire moqueur. Nous fûmes trois à le fusiller du regard en même temps, et cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'on était manipulés par l'autre gus.

- Ok, c'est bon. On est plus ou moins à égalité.

- Sauf qu'en plus j'ai les nouveaux-nés de mon côté, chantonna Tristan.

- Mais ils sont qui au juste ? Comment tu les choisis ? Sérieux, mec, ils ont tous l'air cons, pour le peu que je me souviens ! Fit Jazz.

Tristan haussa les épaules.

- J'avoue, c'est pas des lumières. Mais ils ont tous des dons.

Nous nous renfrognâmes. Il était en train de construire une armée, cet abruti.

Edward éclata soudain de rire.

« Attends, c'est une blague ? Le gros, là, il transforme vraiment tout ce qu'il touche en sucre ?

- Non. Pas tout. Seulement ce qui n'est pas vivant. C'est pour ça, il s'assoit toujours sur le même siège en amphi, c'est devenu du sucre.

- C'est une blague ? Intervins-je.

- Non. Encore que son pouvoir semble s'être amoindri. C'est pas le cas, normalement, après une transformation ; mais si on y réfléchit, il y a une logique. Depuis qu'il est vampire, ce pouvoir ne lui est plus utile. C'était un coup pour rien, ce gars.

Nous méditâmes quelques instants.

Puis Edward éclata à nouveau de rire, et Jasper et moi lui lançâmes un regard agacé.

- Alors franchement, le cas de la fille, il est pas mal !

- Ben partagez ! Grognai-je.

- J'te laisse l'honneur, Tristan.

Cela me fit grogner. Ça faisait style on était tous potes. Non ! Moi, je me méfiais.

Tristan eut un sourire distrait.

- La fille qui avait tout le temps des sucettes… Elle, elle fait durer ce qu'elle met dans sa bouche éternellement. D'ailleurs, elle a toujours eu la même sucette dans la bouche depuis la rentrée. Elle n'en a pas changé.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Puis j'éclatai de rire.

- Ça, c'est un don pratique ! Ricanai-je.

On me claqua l'arrière du crâne ; c'était Rose, et elle avait l'air en pétard. J'essayai de me calmer.

Tristan sourit en secouant la tête, ses cheveux blonds volant autour de lui comme pour une pub l'Oréal (parce que je le vaux bien).

- Pas besoin, dans mon cas, sourit-il, un peu salace. Mais ce que ça a de bien, c'est qu'elle peut boire le même humain… ad vitam eternam. Si vous me passez l'expression.

Nous - les végétariens de l'assemblée - nous renfrognâmes tous.

Il venait de nous rappeler notre principale différence.

L'Oréal… Parce qu'il ne vaut rien, ouais !

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Ouais… J'aurais mieux fait de me retenir, sur ce coup-là… fit Tristan.

- En effet. On dirait Steph, susurra Edward en le regardant droit dans les yeux, jaugeant sa réaction.

Un nouveau silence se fit, et Jasper plissa les yeux.

- Oh là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il.

Tristan se raidit. Oui enfin, se raidit… pour autant qu'un vampire puisse le faire.

Cette fois, il faisait moins le malin.

- Rien ! C'est ton ami qui a mentionné votre amie. Siffla le nouveau.

- Alors, d'un, tu ne l'appelles pas notre amie, s'énerva Jazz, et de deux, tu connais mon don, et le petit coup au cœur - enfin, ce qui s'en rapproche - que tu viens de ressentir, tu me l'as fait partager ! Ce qui, entre parenthèses, a tendance à m'énerver… un coup de cœur à la mention de l'autre emmerdeuse… qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas vivre, j'vous jure, finit mon frère en divagant.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Naaaaaaan… T'as envie de te la faire ?

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux de Tristan.

- Non.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, aussi. Commenta Jazz.

Mais je n'allais pas lâcher d'aussitôt.

- Allez, tu peux nous le dire à nous… Remarque, c'est vrai qu'avec sa grande gueule, elle doit être comme ta copine à sucettes, un bon coup, m'esclaffai-je.

Je reçus une claque derrière le crâne, plus forte que les autres.

- C'est de mon amie que tu parles ! S'énerva Rose.

- Aïe, tu m'as fait mal, protestai-je. C'est l'autre qui t'a contrôlée ?

- Non ! Tu parles autrement de Steph, c'est tout.

- De toutes façons, arrêtez avec ça. Intervint Edward. Tristan n'a pas menti, il n'a pas l'intention de « se la faire ».

Tout le monde se tût. Sauf Jazz.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais dû rêver. Quand même, on parle de l'emmerdeuse, là. Je ne sais pas si vous avez noté, mais ça ressemble à une manipulation pour nous détourner du sujet principal de conversation : qu'est-ce que tu branles à transformer des gugusses aux pouvoirs débiles ?

Un court instant - vraiment très très court -, Tristan sembla soulagé. Puis il arbora un air innocent, à nouveau. Ça me rappela son dicton sur l'innocence et une histoire de masque. Mouais.

Il se leva.

- C'est un passe-temps comme un autre, fit-il avec un sourire narquois. Vous savez comme moi que l'existence peut paraître loooongue… Ciao, les bambinos !

Il disparut à vitesse vampirique.

Jasper se mit à admirer ses ongles.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends, au juste ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Grognai-je bêtement.

- C'est toujours ton tour de garde.

- Merde !

Je me levai d'un bond, regardai à droite et à gauche.

- Il est parti par là, désigna Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

Et me lançai à sa poursuite.

Il s'était barré où, cet abruti ? J'vous jure, baby sitter pour vampire… Quelle merde…


	10. Chapter 10 : Cette fois, c'est la cata

**Hello !**

Nous revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre sur les aventures de nos héros... Entre amours et haines, tensions et fraternités... Quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de nos délirants vampires

Je vous laisse découvrir ça et vous remercie de votre fidélité ! Bonne lecture et passez une bonne semaine !

**

* * *

Jasper POV**

C'était à mon tour de garder Tristan. Ça faisait des semaines qu'on surveillait ses agissements, et depuis il n'avait plus transformé personne. Heureusement, car les 4 phénomènes boulimiques qu'il avait déjà acquis à sa cause n'étaient pas une mince affaire. Entre la brunette qui suce tout ce qui bouge, le lourdingue qui s'entraine pour construire des montagnes de sucre, la végétarienne qui fait pousser des fleurs et le dernier qui peut geler d'un souffle ce qui lui plait, j'avais longtemps oscillé entre le rire et les pleurs.

Finalement, j'en étais blasé, comme pour tout le reste. Ils étaient relativement innocents ces gosses, ils étaient des bébés avec un joli jouet. Ils essayaient de le faire fonctionner, mais ils étaient inoffensifs tant qu'on maîtrisait Tristan. Là où le bat blessait, c'était justement qu'on ne domptait pas le phénomène. Lui et ses cheveux l'Oréal se déplaçaient librement sur le campus, et à moins qu'il ne décide du contraire, on ne pouvait rien faire contre lui à par vite prévenir les autres, notamment Edward.

Ce soir, Tristan était resté tranquille dans sa chambre, d'où ne me provenait aucun bruit. J'écoutais les alentours et je fus consterné par les activités de mes amis. Rose et Emmett faisaient l'amour comme des ours enragés qu'on aurait privés de nourriture, d'eau et de compagnie durant des années. J'haussais les épaules, las. Au deuxième étage, une drôle de scène se déroulait. Edward et Bella avaient haussé le ton, et avaient fait fuir Alizée et Steph de la chambre. Je grognais en pensant que je devrais supporter Steph, car les filles allaient sûrement me rejoindre. Je montais la garde au 3ème étage, pas loin de la chambre de Tristan.

Mais la discussion entre Edward et Bella me troublait plus que nécessaire :

-Transforme-moi Edward, je veux devenir comme toi !

Mon frère n'avait jamais été aussi énervé :

-Hors de question ! C'est une décision que tu ne comprends pas !

-Mais j'en ai ras le bol que tu te retiennes avec moi ! Je veux vivre à tes côtés toute ta vie !

-Ma non-vie Bella.

Le ton glacial d'Edward m'aurait fait abandonner, mais la petite Bella semblait belliqueuse.

-Ah ouais, et sortir avec moi, c'est pas une vie peut-être ? Ce n'est pas réel ? Ce n'est pas…humain ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, car Alizée venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision et que j'oubliai tout le reste. C'était comme si le jour se levait après une nuit noire, c'était comme si elle était le centre de mon monde, je devais lui tourner autour. Après m'avoir embrassé, elle me demandé :

-Dis, y a Steph qui peut nous rejoindre ? Bella et Doudou s'engueulent, du coup…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et je mis un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi. Ce fut une certaine vague de bonheur qui me fit me retourner. Tristan se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre et nous tenait en joue. Je sentis son pouvoir prendre possession de mon corps, et je perdis le fil des événements.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais dans la chambre de Tristan, Alizée entre mes bras. Tristan jubilait :

-Alors mon p'tit chou, tu croyais pouvoir me surveiller ?

J'hochai la tête en appelant mentalement Edward de toutes mes forces, pitié que ce simple d'esprit oublie Bella un instant pour se concentrer sur les alentours ! Tristan continuait :

- Des semaines que je me tiens à carreaux pour vous faire plaisir, histoire que vous me lâchiez la grappe. Mais non, vous continuez à m'importuner, à vous immiscer dans mes petites affaires.

J'hésitais à lui sauter dessus, mais à part me ridiculiser devant Alizée, ça ne servirait à rien. Comme me le prouva le mouvement intempestif de ma main me caressant le nombril. Horripilant.

-Je m'ennuie mes petits, mes œuvres me déçoivent pour le moment. Entre la verdure, les bonbons à la menthe, les sucettes et le sucre, j'ai besoin de nouveauté, vous comprenez ?

Pause et air tragique. Il aurait pu être comédien ce type.

- Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je me jetais alors sur Alizée, et l'encerclais de mes bras. Elle se débattit aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettait. Mais elle n'était RIEN face à moi, elle allait y passer, je le sentais. Je ne maîtrisais évidemment pas mon corps, sinon je l'aurais couverte de baisers, mais Tristan avait décidé que je la mordrais. Qui étais-je pour m'y opposer ? Cela m'éviterait des heures de dispute comme Bella et Edward. J'essayais de lutter, par principe. Parce qu'à la base, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne vampire, je l'aimais bien ma petite humaine, avec son cœur palpitant et son cul trépidant. Tous ces petits atouts humains disparaitraient, mais au moins je pourrais profiter pleinement de son corps sans risquer de la blesser. Risque non négligeable.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi m'avait-il laissé mon libre arbitre ? J'aurais préféré qu'il m'entourloupe totalement. Là, je vis clairement le cou d'Alizée s'approcher, puis je sentis sa chair chaude et frémissante, son sang se déversa dans ma gorge.

Un râle de plaisir sortit de ma bouche tandis qu'Alizée agonisait.

-Raaaah, que c'est bon.

Des années que je n'avais pas goûté pareil nectar, ma petite Alizée tu me pardonneras de me comporter en pareil gougeât. Ce fut à cet instant que Tristan me délivra de son emprise, me laissant le choix final. L'achever, ou la transformer.

Ce benêt me paraissait bien faible à cet instant. Pourquoi après avoir fait tout le sale travail me laissait-il un choix qui n'en serait jamais un ? Évidemment que j'allais la transformer. Ce fut en me relevant pour m'ouvrir au poignet que je vis ce qui avait stoppé Tristan.

Steph, la furie.

Ses couettes brunes semblaient frapper Tristan de tous les côtés, en même temps que ses petits poings inoffensifs. Mais le blondinet était soumis, très clairement, à Steph. Il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, alors qu'il lui aurait suffit d'une pichenette pour l'envoyer valser. Si je n'étais pas en plein sauvetage, je lui aurais moi-même donné, mais après tout nous étions du même côté. Tous unis contre Tristan. Je réalisais qu'elle couinait en même temps qu'elle tentait de le griffer :

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça abruti ? T'es qu'un boulet, un connard, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas un mec bien ! Saleté de vampire, je te crache à la gueule, je t'abhorre, je te déteste, vas en enfer pourriture de Satan ! Raclure, minable et…

-Chut ma belle, tu dis ça parce que tu es sous le choc.

-Et suceur de sang de mes deux, tu mériteras que je te coupe les canines et je te broie les os. Tu…

-Tu ne veux pas te calmer deux secondes ? Je te prépare un chocolat chaud si tu veux ?

-Va te faire voir, toi et ton chocolat, d'abord j'aime plus le chocolat, ça pue trop le vampire maintenant. Tu m'as bousillé la vie, et puis celle d'Alizée mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale…

- J'ai amélioré celle de Jasper je te fais remarquer.

-Tu n'as fait ça que pour le pouvoir, t'es égoïste et tu mérite le bucher, je vais te cramer la tronche…

-J'ai fait ça pour lui, je te promets !

-Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Tu as dit juste avant que c'était par ennui, que tu leur en voulais de te surveiller, que…

-J'ai fait ça pour que tu me reparles.

Silence.

Soit elle voulait le faire enrager en arrêtant de parler, soit, comme moi, elle ne le comprenait pas et le trouver tout simplement fou à lier. J'avais fini d'abreuver Alizée, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je devais déguerpir avant qu'elle commence à se nourrir de tout ce qui avait encore un cœur battant. Je me levais en tenant Alizée au creux de mes bras, et les deux autres protagonistes se rendirent compte de notre présence. Je refoulais mon humiliation au fond de mon âme, ils nous avaient oubliés.

Tristan avait oublié qu'il venait juste de m'obliger à transformer Alizée. Y avait de quoi péter un câble, une durite, ou quoi que ce soit de filin.

Je passais devant lui, vexé et ne pus réprimer ma rancœur de sortir :

-Tu as vraiment fait ça pour t'amuser, ça ne te procure rien. T'es vraiment qu'un batard.

D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi franc dans mes insultes, j'essaye de mettre une légère subtilité histoire de créer le doute, ou au moins de laisser un temps de réflexion. Mais là, je venais d'à moitié tuer ma bien-aimée, et ce sous-fifre n'en avait que faire. Alizée n'avait aucune importance pour lui, et ça avait tendance à me rendre grognon.

-Grrrrrrrr !

Tristan recula mais me laissa partir. Steph me murmura « je m'occupe de lui » d'un ton qui me fit froid dans le dos. Cette humaine était foutrement balèze, autant qu'elle était pénible à mon avis.

Emportant Alizée avec moi, je la laissai avec le blondinet, responsable de mes malheurs. Je croisai Edward dans les couloirs et je l'engueulai :

-Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Je lui désignai Alizée, qui commençait à remuer. Vite, je devais sortir de la résidence.

-Désolée frérot, y en a une qui me cassait les noisettes sérieux là.

-Tes noisettes tu te les mets là où je pense et tu vas régler le problème ok ?

-Oui, j'appelle Emmett.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de notre frère, d'où provenait toujours des sons inhumains. Je partis avant de m'énerver contre le troisième membre de la fratrie.

Je savais que j'aurais être très énervé contre eux, mais malgré tout, Alizée était désormais un vampire, et contre mon gré en plus. Ce n'était pas plus mal, en espérant qu'elle le vive bien et qu'elle veuille bien de moi pour l'éternité. Oui, j'étais son copain. Oui, je la mordillais en rigolant. Mais ce n'est quand même pas me supporter pendant des siècles. Au moment où je commençais à prier pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop, elle se réveilla et m'embrassa. Sa bouche avait encore le goût du sang, et je m'y plongeais avec délice.

**Edward POV**

J'aime Bella de tout ce qu'il me reste de corps, d'âme et de cœur. Mais parfois, les trois mots les plus adaptés pour la décrire sont : tête de mule.

J'avais rapidement scanné l'esprit de Jazz, il n'était pas trop torturé d'avoir transformé Alizée. Ça au moins, c'était une affaire qui roulait. J'avais tiré Emmett et Rose du 7ème ciel. Pour eux aussi, ça semblait aller. Mais alors pourquoi je m'obstinais à la garder humaine ? Je maudissais mon esprit tordu autant que les envies bizarres de Bella. Comment pouvoir avoir envie d'être un vampire ? Se nourrir de sang ? Se cacher le jour ? Bouleversé, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Tristan pour en finir avec cet exaspérant vampire blond, Rose et Emmett sur les talons. Je sentais que Bella n'était pas loin, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me suivra pour savoir ce qui se tramait ici. Je détestais la mettre en danger, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je pénétrai donc dans la chambre de Tristan, et j'eus un instant d'hésitation face au spectacle. Je crois que Steph et Tristan s'embrassaient, tant est qu'on puisse appeler un baiser quand la fille frappe le garçon avec ses petits poings. Enfin leurs lèvres se décollèrent, pour mon plus grand bonheur, car je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Emmett gloussa :

-Wouhou, vous gênez pas surtout les petiots…

Si la foudre avait pu s'abattre à ce moment là sur mon frère, je l'en aurais remerciée. Steph lui lança un regard noir :

-Je ne maîtrisais rien je te signale, benêt.

Emmett haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui était totalement indifférent. Il était temps de revenir au sujet principal, et c'était à moi que ce travail revenait :

-Tu te rends compte ce que tu as fait Tristan ? Tu as transformé Alizée !

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

-Tu as forcé Jazz à le faire, c'est la même chose !

-Ttt ttt. Voyons Edward, je lui ai laissé le choix final. Il a choisi de la transformer.

Steph s'emporta :

-Si je ne t'avais pas interrompu tu l'aurais peut-être tuée ! Et heureusement qu'il a choisi de la transformer et pas de l'achever, tu ne comprends donc rien ? Ils s'aiment ! Mais ça te passe au dessus ça hein ?

Tristan se tourna vers moi :

-Et alors, Edward aime bien Bella, et il ne la transformerait pour rien au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'étais rarement senti aussi mal. Leurs paroles tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, ainsi que les pensées de tout ceux qui étaient présents _''c'est vrai ça…mais pourquoi ne la transforme-t-il pas… ?''. _Je faillis hurler mais une odeur m'apaisa. Bella venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Dans le même cas que Jasper, Edward m'aurait transformée, n'en doute pas une seconde Tristan. Mais maintenant vas demander à Jasper s'il aurait transformé Alizée de son plein gré… La réponse est moins sûre. Je pense comme Steph que tu ne comprends rien, et tu ferais mieux de déguerpir de ce campus avant qu'on ne te foute dehors.

Le rire de Tristan me donna la chair de poule.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, tu le sais, il suffirait que j'ordonne à Emmett et Rose de s'occuper de toi et ton ''amoureux''.

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent, elle semblait être la seule à suivre cette joute verbale.

- Et Steph, qu'en ferais-tu ? Oserais-tu lui ordonner quoique ce soit ? Oserais-tu la tuer ?

Ladite Steph faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce discours, tout comme Emmett. La première effarée, le deuxième esclaffé. Tristan restait de marbre, mais je voyais des fissures se répandre dans sa tête. Il ne répondit pas.

- Finalement, tu comprends Jasper et Edward. Tu es comme eux va. Ca te tracasse d'être amoureux d'une humaine, tu ne sais pas gérer ça, et tu profite qu'on t'espionne pour savoir comment on fait. T'es encore plus pitoyable qu'eux, t'assume rien.

Je passais derrière ma belle pour masser doucement ses épaules. Elle était encore énervée par rapport à notre dispute, mais passait ses nerfs sur Tristan. Ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

Tristan ne répondait plus, Steph rougissait à vue d'œil. Emmett, que je ne pensais pas du tout doué pour la diplomatie osa alors :

- Bon, puisque t'es comme nous, on te propose un deal : tu oublie ta reconstitution débile de la S&B, -tu ne transformes que des minables de toute façon- et nous on te lâche. Comme ça tu fais ce que tu veux avec Steph sans qu'on soit au courant.

Tristan lui serra la main, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Un pacte était scellé, mais j'avais peur de ne pas en avoir saisi tout le sens.

* * *

_Alors alors ? QU pensez-vou que Tristan va bien pouvoir vouloir faire de steph heiiiiin ? Et surtout... Comment la principale intéressée va-t-elle régair ?_

_La suite au prochain épisode, mais faîtes-nous rire ; envoyez-nous vos supputations !_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Et là, c'est la guerre

_Bonjour et merci à tous nos lecteurs/trices ! Nous vous présentons ici un chapitre qui va alterner l'histoire de Steph et l'histoire de Bella puisque maintenant on a deux héroïnes en fait... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**S_teph POV_**

- Bon, puisque t'es comme nous, on te propose un deal : tu oublie ta reconstitution débile de la S&B, -tu ne transformes que des minables de toute façon- et nous on te lâche. Comme ça tu fais ce que tu veux avec Steph sans qu'on soit au courant.

Tristan serra la main d'Emmett.

Et je me réveillai.

Non. Raté. Je recommence.

Et je me réveillai.

Toujours pas.

Je me pinçai fortement, et hurlai de douleur et de rage, entraînant tous les regards surpris sur moi. Je ne dormais pas. Ce n'était pas un putain de cauchemar. Heureusement qu'il y en avait au moins un humain dans le lot, je me sentais plus comprise.

Quoique… Non, je ne me sentais pas plus comprise ! Et soutenue, encore moins !

- Mais c'est QUOI CE PUTAIN DE DELIRE ? Me mis-je à hurler.

Edward gardait ses bras autour de Bella, qui fuit soudainement mon regard.

- Bon, euh… Je crois qu'on va vous laisser hein ! On a des choses à régler de notre côté, vous du vôtre, _et caetera et caetera_… Bon courage ! Fit-il en reculant avec Bella.

Ils disparurent tous deux à la vitesse de la lumière, Bella sur le dos de son ABRUTI de copain.

Je tournai la tête vers Emmett, l'instigateur du pacte. Lui, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Tristan ? Tu l'as choisie, tu te démerdes.

- EMMETT ! Hurlai-je.

Mais il était déjà parti.

- Mais PUTAIN DE BANDE DE LACHES DE…

Je sentis soudain une main tapoter mon épaule, et je me retournai comme une furie - _j'étais_ une furie à cet instant précis.

Tristan se trouvait face à moi.

- Tu vois je suis pas parti, moi ! Tu peux au moins ne pas m'attribuer l'étiquette de lâche.

- CA COMPTE PAS, ON EST CHEZ TOI !

Il grimaça. Touché.

- C'était quoi ce pacte !

J'aurais bien voulu continuer à hurler, mais là, je sentais poindre l'extinction de voix. Et, franchement, j'en avais encore pas mal, des choses à dire.

- C'est pas moi qui l'aie proposé ! Se défendit-il en levant les mains.

- C'est ça ! Tu l'as accepté assez facilement, en revanche ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, au juste ? Que tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de moi, juste parce qu'Emmett s'est servi de la fixette que tu fais soi-disant sur moi pour se débarrasser de ses tours de garde ! Que…

Il m'interrompit en levant un doigt timide.

- Techniquement, même sans l'accord d'Emmett, je peux effectivement faire ce que je veux de toi.

Pour appuyer ses dires - comme s'il avait besoin -, il me fit lever la main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux dorés.

Il me rendit la maîtrise de mon corps, et je le giflai instantanément.

Mais quel connard, il ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, également, quand il faisait ce genre de choses ? J'en avais marre de fondre en sentant la douceur de ses cheveux, de frémir en croisant son regard d'assassin amoureux, de…

Quoi ? J'avais pensé assassin amoureux ? Fallait que j'arrête les films là.

Et en plus, j'avais plus de voix pour hurler mon mécontentement.

Mais il était hors de question que je rende les armes. Je croisai donc les bras sur ma poitrine, et choisis d'adopter une voix calme et glaciale.

- Ouais, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, avec ton satané pouvoir.

Non non, il n'y avait pas de ressentiment dans mon ton… à peine !

- Et je ne peux pas lutter contre. Alors tu sais quoi ? Amuses-toi bien. Tu vas avoir deux personnes à contrôler en permanence si tu veux t'éclater avec moi : toi… et moi. Finalement, c'est ça ton passe-temps favori ! Jouer à la poupée !

- Aux marionnettes, souffla-t-il.

Il faisait moins le malin. Il était en train de comprendre où je voulais en venir, Einstein.

- Qu'importe ! Tu me veux ? Ben vas-y, fais mumuse avec mon corps, retire-moi même mon libre arbitre si ça t'éclate ! T'auras que ça, Tristan ! Si tu peux vivre avec l'idée que la fille à côté de toi ne l'est que parce qu'elle est sous ton contrôle, faut pas te gêner. T'as l'accord des autres vampires du coin.

Et voilà, j'avais parlé.

Et je l'avais vu accuser le coup, au fur et à mesure. Frémissant quand j'avais prononcé son prénom.

Il ne faisait plus son sourire Colgate, là. Il était complètement démonté.

Et, putain de merde, alors que ça aurait dû me réjouir - ça l'aurait dû, n'est-ce pas ? -, je me sentis triste et coupable.

C'était un de ses coups foireux, ça encore ?

Non… Non, c'était bel et bien moi qui me sentait aussi mal. Ça me ressemblait, de toute façon, d'être aussi… conne !

Et maintenant, il avait baissé la tête, puis l'avait relevée, le regard brillant.

Je rageai.

- C'EST DE LA MANIPULAtion m'étranglai-je.

Ça y est, j'allais être bonne pour sucer mon quota de pastilles Vichy.

- Je ne te manipule pas, là, répliqua-t-il.

- Si, mais sans ton pouvoir ! Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non, j't'assure…

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

Il eut un geste de la main évasif, soudain dépassé.

- Qu'importe ! T'as raison, après tout ! C'est facile, pour moi, de te manipuler pour obtenir ce que je veux. Mais précisément, c'est pas ça que je veux ! Je veux que tu me parles, que tu agisses, que tu sois toi-même… ça n'a aucun intérêt, sinon !

- Surtout qu'il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille.

- Sauf Steph.

Les voix avaient surgi du couloir, murmurées. Mais je n'eus aucun mal à les reconnaître.

- Edward, Bella, vous DEGAGEZ !

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

Puis j'eus un doute, et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Emmett, Rose, si vous aussi vous êtes là à écouter aux portes, vous vous cassez !

J'entendis des grommellements, puis d'autres bruits de pas.

- Enfin seuls ?

Tristan acquiesça, toujours son air triste sur le visage.

- Tu ne voudras jamais de moi, alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je pétai un câble. Une fois de plus.

- Mais MERDE ! Pourquoi MOI ? Sur toutes les CONNASSES de ce campus, pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi !

Tristan accusait le coup, peu à peu. Il était con, ou quoi ? C'était quoi son problème ?

- Pourquoi je suis tombée sur le seul vampire - le seul mec, même ! - qui n'est pas capable d'agir normalement !

Il fronça les sourcils, releva la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Mais putain, ducon, t'attends quoi de moi ? Tu peux pas le demander, tout simplement ? Sans chercher à me manipuler direct ?

J'étais sacrément vulgaire. Mais je ne me contrôlais plus. Enfin si, j'étais seule maîtresse de moi-même, pour une fois qu'il n'interférait pas… Rho, mais vous me comprenez non ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Parce que si je te demandais simplement de sortir avec moi… Tu accepterais ?

- Sûrement pas si c'est pour aller grignoter un morceau, bougonnai-je en détournant le regard, rouge de honte.

Mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

- Mais… Tu… T'es toujours tellement désagréable avec moi !

- Ben visiblement, ça t'a pas dissuadé jusque là ! Grognai-je.

- Je dois comprendre que tu refoulais tes sentiments ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire détestable.

Ben ses peines de cœur ne duraient pas, avec lui !

- Tu peux aussi comprendre que j'ai p't'être envie de te pourrir la vie d'une autre manière ! Grognai-je.

Hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer vainqueur comme ça.

Il hocha la tête, bien trop vivement à mon goût, et sourit.

- Accepterais-tu donc de venir avec moi au cinéma, ce soir ? Demanda-t-il dans les formes.

Et là, à ce moment, j'eus un très mauvais sentiment. Pas pressentiment ; plutôt post sentiment, dans mon cas. Toujours un train de retard, moi.

Je m'étais fait manipuler, encore. Pas par son pouvoir ; mais par sa putain de gueule d'ange et son air triste à faire pleurer un chiot abandonné.

Quelle conne.

Le pire, c'était que j'étais heureuse.

oOo

**_Edward POV_**

Bon, on avait un souci en moins, grâce à Emmett, même si le dire avait un petit arrière-goût amer.

Faut bien dire qu'avec Bella en mode belliqueuse à mes côtés, j'avais autre chose à me soucier que de baby-sitting.

Elle en démordait pas - quelle ironie, une humaine qui n'en démord pas face à un vampire-, elle voulait être transformée !

Mais elle avait rien dans le crâne, ou quoi ? Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas m'écouter !

Surtout depuis que sa copine, Alizée, avait été transformée.

Là, elle devenait folle.

- Et tu crois qu'ils ont l'air malheureux, Jasper et elle ? S'énervait-elle.

- Tu ne les as pas revus, peut-être bien qu'ils sont malheureux, contrai-je.

- On peut aller les voir, si tu veux ! On verra qui de nous deux a raison !

- Non ! C'est une nouvelle née, elle pourrait te mordre !

- Ben justement, ça réglerait un ou deux problèmes !

- Rahh, tu m'énerves !

- Transforme-moi, je deviendrai moins chiante !

- NON !

- Tu veux pas de moi, c'est ça ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on en arrive toujours là ?

- Si, mais…

- Non ! Tu voudrais de moi, tu accepterais de me transformer !

- Bella, c'est pas aussi simple !

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! On aime ou on n'aime pas !

- Bella !

- Puisque c'est ça, je te quitte ! Je vais aller sortir avec un autre gars… Peu importe qui ! Mais peut-être que l'autre, au moins, voudra de moi à ses côtés ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je me figeai, mon cœur se fissurant soudain, et me tournai vers elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ?

Son regard était déterminé, quoique brillant. Raide, elle me faisait face, les poings serrés.

Non ! Hors de question ! Elle était à moi, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de poser ses sales pattes sur elle ! Et puis, jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu'un m'arrivant à la cheville !

… N'est-ce pas ?

- Alors ? Tu me transformes ou je te quitte ? Fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je me détendis d'un coup. Ah, ok. Bien joué, Bella.

- Au revoir. Répondis-je d'une voix froide.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et son petit cœur manqua des tas de battements.

Je me précipitai sur elle, et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant - mais pas trop fort.

- Je sais très bien que tu disais ça pour que je te transforme ! C'est toujours hors de question. Hors de question que tu deviennes vampire, et hors de question que tu ailles en voir un autre !

Elle se mit à pleurer contre mon épaule, me martelant de ses petits poings. Elle allait se faire des bleus, si elle continuait.

- C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste ! Je veux que tu me transformes !

- Bella… soupirai-je, soudain fatigué.

Elle arrêta instantanément de pleurer, et releva le regard.

Et là, elle me fit peur. Mais alors, vraiment.

- J'irai pas voir ailleurs. Mais crois pas pour autant que t'as gagné, Edward. Un jour, tu me transformeras. Et si c'est pas toi, ce sera un autre.

Et alors que je frissonnais, elle ajouta :

- C'est la guerre.

* * *

_Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein? J'espère qu'on vous aura surpris... N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour nous dire tout ce que vous voulez!_


	12. Chapter 12 : De Gaulle est parmi nous

**Bonjour à tous (qui sait, il y a peut-être des gars attirés par notre fic déjantée...)**

**Merci à vous qui postez des reviews, ça nous fait bien plaisir...**

**Et nous espérons que la guerre que vient de déclencher Bella vous conviendra dans toute sa splendeur!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

C'était la guerre, j'en avais décidé ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi, il fallait juste que je sois subtile, tout en faisant comprendre à Edward qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

J'avais attendu quelques jours avant de lancer ma première offensive. Maline, la Bella.

C'était un soir où nous étions tranquillement installés sur mon pieu, euh mon lit, tous les deux enlacés. Mon ventre émettait des gargouillements indécents car je n'avais pas diné. Il était temps de passer à l'acte et je me levais pour me préparer à manger.

Edward écarquilla les yeux de surprise, habituellement je me nourrissais avant qu'il arrive. On va dire que j'avais malencontreusement oublié ce soir là. Je me fis donc cuire des pâtes, et au moment où j'allais commencer à manger, je lui demandais, le plus innocemment que le permettais mes yeux noisettes et ma peau blanche :

"Tu n'as pas faim ?"

Evidemment, il se leva du lit pour me dévisager silencieusement. Un peu bouché, le Edward. Je réitérais ma question en tendant mon poignet vers lui :

"On mange ensemble ce soir ?"

Je n'avais pas prévu l'air dégoûté qui transparut sur son visage, et décidais d'apaiser la situation. Il ne voulait pas de son plein gré, tant pis pour lui. Saurait-il résister à l'appât suprême ?

Je me mis donc à la recherche d'un couteau, et j'en trouvais un suffisamment aiguisé pour risquer de me faire mal avec.

"Tu comptes assassiner tes pâtes avec un couteau de boucher ?"

OK, ce n'était pas très subtil, mais j'eus la présence d'esprit de rétorquer :

"C'est pour couper ma poire en dessert."

Rester plus qu'à prier pour qu'il y ait bien des poires dans la chambre que je partageais avec Steph. J'avoue que c'était elle qui s'était chargée des courses les derniers temps, et je ne savais pas quelles étaient mes provisions. Je trouverais bien quelque chose à couper dans le placard…

Ce fut finalement un Petit Ecolier, seule victuaille non avalable en une seule bouchée que je m'apprêtais à découper sauvagement. Normalement, on ne découpe pas les Petits Ecoliers de Lu, mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Un besoin impérieux, une nécessité d'ordre supérieur. Je jouais ma vie, ma non-vie, mon futur. Je commençais à taillader le biscuit (paix à son âme), inclinant légèrement le couteau vers mes doigts. Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

"Aie !"

Son regard me transperça douloureusement. Son visage s'était tourné si vite vers moi, avec cet air si protecteur que mon cœur se tordit, méchante que j'étais à le torturer pour qu'il me transforme. Son nez se plissa, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement et de colère. Quant à mon doigt, il se vidait doucement de son sang. Je n'avais pas appuyé bien fort, mais c'est fou ce que ça coulait vite, ces petites perles rouges qui gouttaient sur mon Petit Ecolier.

Je perdis de vue Edward, qui partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour moi. Je cherchais quelque chose de spongieux pour réparer mes bêtises et arrêter le saignement : mon index commençant à m'élancer sérieusement et les battements que je ressentais au niveau de mes tempes n'étaient pas bon signe.

"Edward, ça va ?

-Tu me cherches toi…

-Ca peut arriver à n'importe quel moment, tu saurais résister toute ma vie ?

-Je n'en sais rien."

J'avais deviné son haussement d'épaule intempestif sans l'avoir vu. Mais je l'entendais farfouiller dans ma salle de bain, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, je vis une main blanchâtre sortir de la porte et me lancer une petite boîte sans me regarder. Evidemment je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper et l'emballage s'explosa au sol, envoyant en l'air quelques pansements surpris de leur baptême de l'air improvisé. OK, Edward avait un esprit beaucoup trop cartésien pour moi.

"Et tu n'as pas un truc pour que ça arrête de saigner avant de mettre un pansement…_-je dévisageais la boite, effarée par ce que je voyais- _un pansement…Donald sur ma plaie."

Il osa sortir de la salle de bain, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, une petite bouteille d'antiseptique à la main, du coton dans l'autre. Ce ne serait pas génial mais ça arrêterai l'hémorragie. Il me tendit ses trouvailles de loin.

"Tu ne pourras pas vivre dans la fuite permanente de mon sang.

-Nettoie tout ça."

Son nez était toujours plissé.

"Tu t'empêche de respirer ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Ce n'est pas juste.

-Ce que tu as fait, c'était juste peut-être ?

-C'est la vie."

J'avais l'impression d'être une veille femme aigrie et blasée, mais c'était vrai, je sentais au fond de mon cœur la véracité de mes propos. J'appliquai le coton sur ma plaie.

"Pourquoi te force tu à résister ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu gagnerais tellement au change."

Il s'approcha doucement, tandis que j'appliquais un pansement –toujours Donald, ils n'avaient pas changé depuis 5 minutes- sur la coupure.

"Tu n'aurais plus peur de ce genre d'incident, tu n'aurais pas à fuir."

Ses bras m'enlacèrent :

"Je n'ai pas fui, je suis allé chercher des pansements."

Je réprimais un fou rire, il était trop mauvais joueur. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges contrastant avec sa pâleur. Sa main se posa sur mon cœur :

"Voilà pourquoi je résiste. Parce que ton cœur bat, il bat bien en plus, que tu es en bonne santé, que tu es vivante, humaine. Ton mode de vie est simple, tu es heureuse. Pourquoi t'enlèverais-je ceci ? Et puis _–là, il appuya sur mes fesses-_ ceci aussi, pourquoi me l'enlèverais-je ?"

Je le tâtais doucement et avançais ma défense :

"Toi aussi tu es toujours moelleux va. Enfin ça dépend des endroits mais bon…"

Je rougis, incandescente fleur brûlant d'amour et de vice.

"Et ça, _murmura-t-il_, et ça ?"

Ses doigts effleurèrent mes joues rosies. Ses yeux m'enveloppèrent dans leur cocon d'amour.

"Je ne permettrai pas qu'on m'enlève ces petits plaisirs."

Je soupirais, vaincue pour ce soir. _Bella a perdu une bataille, mais Bella n'a pas perdu la guerre_, disait un glorieux général d'une patrie lointaine, fournisseuse officielle de Petits Ecoliers.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et je jugeai le moment opportun pour recommencer, il croyait que j'avais oublié_. Rêve mon pote._

Je préparais mieux mon coup que la dernière fois, pour que ce soit réellement subtil, et qu'il soit vraiment surpris. Un gros caillou bien pointu placé sur le chemin du cours d'éco. Lorsque nous avons quitté l'amphi pour rejoindre le petit préfabriqué, il m'avait suffi de m'empêtrer les pieds, et voilà, j'étais tombée malencontreusement sur le caillou. Le choc avait été plus violent que prévu, mon genou se retournant presque sous l'impact.

Mais comme je l'avais imaginé, les éraflures se transformèrent vite en profondes coupures dégoulinantes de sang. C'était peut-être périmé comme truc, mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre moyen. Je hurlais à la mort, et je crois que c'est ce qui foira le coup.

Edward s'inquiéta trop pour moi, cherchant du regard une aide quelconque. C'était la fin de la journée, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le campus, mais Emmett et Rose ne tardèrent pas à arriver, ayant entendu mes cris à l'autre bout des bâtiments. Edward tenait mon genou à deux mains, le sang ruisselant sur ses mains. Je le vis approcher son visage, comme inévitablement attiré. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter :

"Mais c'est pas possible, mais c'est pas possible. Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Quant-à moi, je criais, jusqu'à ce que Rose et Emmett arrive, et où Emmet me bâillonna. Rose avait tiré Edward loin de moi, et je sentis mon plan numéro 2 lamentablement échouer. Emmett réussit à se contenir jusqu'à chez moi, où une fois de plus je soignais mes blessures.

Je devais trouver une autre idée, me faire saigner était trop dangereux, Edward trop protecteur. Je décidais donc de lui montrer comment ma vie était dangereuse entourée de tous ses vampires. Rose et Alizée seraient dans le coup cette fois-ci.

S'allier pour mieux gagner.

Une idée que le général m'avait sûrement soufflé de sa défunte tombe.

J'ai donc attendu qu'on soit tous à la maison des enfants Cullen, tout en conspirant avec mes amies dans le dos d'Edward. Car pour Alizée et Rose, il était évident désormais que je devais être comme elles. Elles ne voulaient simplement pas s'occuper de moi, par respect pour Edward. Il devait être celui de qui viendrait la sanction, celui qui officierait ma peine il serait mon juge et mon bourreau, et je l'aimais d'avance.

Steph était une pile électrique branchée sous courant alternatif : des fois elle étincelait de joie et de bonne humeur, des fois elle s'enfonçait dans des bad trips et des dépressions éclairs. Ce soir elle sortait avec Tristan, donc elle serait en mode heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Après, il faudrait la consoler pendant des heures en expliquant qu'un vampire, ce n'était pas que pervers et monstrueux. Oui, même si ça buvait du sang humain, ce qu'on avait tous du mal à cautionner. N'aurait-il pas pu faire un effort pour Steph ?

Mon souci n'était pas Tristan ce soir. Mon souci s'appelait Edward, et j'allais lui renvoyer la balle.

Rose avait demandé de l'aide à Jazz et Emmett pour réparer une de leur voiture, sur laquelle elle avait volontairement coupé je ne sais quel câble… Elle s'y connaissait de toute façon mieux qu'eux en mécanique. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward lorsqu'Alizée débarqua en défonçant la porte, les yeux révulsés.

Elle baragouinait des mots incompréhensibles, grognait comme un animal, et se jeta sur moi telle une furie. Edward s'interposa, mais elle semblait plus forte et le jeta sans trop de ménagement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se relevait à peine lorsqu'Alizée me sauta dessus et son visage s'approcha dangereusement du mien. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais été très calme, sereine, le plan se déroulant comme prévu, ou presque. Mais lorsque je vis les yeux rouges d'Alizée, je hurlais de toutes mes forces.

Ca, c'était une anicroche.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules et la jeta au sol. Tout allait trop vite pour moi, personne n'était sensé se battre. Enfin, je crois. Les bras glaciaux d'Edward m'encerclèrent.

Et je sombrais.

De douces baffes me réveillèrent.

Douces ? Des baffes ? Qui osait me frapper ? Les yeux ambrés et graves d'Edward m'empêchèrent de me rebeller :

"Maintenant ça suffit Bella. Tes conneries ont assez duré. Je sais que tu fais ça par amour, parce que tu crois avoir raison, parce que tu as des milliers de bonnes raisons et que tu es têtue."

Il reprit plus doucement :

"Mais il faut que tu arrête. Je t'en supplie. Ca a vraiment failli mal tourner. Alizée se contrôlait totalement, mais pas moi. J'ai tellement cru qu'elle allait te faire mal que j'aurais pu la tuer… Elle doit avoir quelques marques d'ailleurs… Je devrais m'excuser…

-Tu ne vois pas que la solution, c'est de me transformer ? Connecte tes neurones bon sang !

- S'il te plaît Bella."

Ses yeux de braise auraient dû m'attendrir, son ton aurait dû me faire flancher. Mais, encore sonnée, je restais forte :

"C'est la guerre Edward, je ne peux pas renoncer. Pas à toi."

Il secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, ma Bella ?

-Un vampire ?

-Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! Tu me fais mal au cœur, tu me torture en me demandant de te transformer ! Tu as le choix et tu choisis le mauvais ! Si moi j'avais pu choisir, crois tu que j'aurais choisi de devenir ce que je suis ?"

Je répondis penaude :

"Tu ne m'aurais pas rencontré. Ni Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle…

-Certes. Je vais réfléchir.

-Parce qu'avant, tu ne réfléchissais pas ?"

Ses gros yeux me firent sourire. J'allais arrêter mes tentatives dangereuses pour le motiver à me transformer. Je le convaincrais par la persuasion. Et puis, peut-être que le sort m'aiderait…

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis, le sort va l'aider ou pas ?**


	13. Chapter 13 : Le rival

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Encore merci pour vos quelques reviews ^^ et pis de nous suivre jusque là !

Alors, que va-t-il se passer désormais ? Bella va-t-elle devoir continuer encore longtemps sa guerre ? Edward va-t-il lui céder ? La quitter ? La tuer, pourquoi pas, soyons fous !

Ou bien... Va-t-il rencontrer un adversaire à sa hauteur... Du moins selon certains points de vue ?

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le rival

* * *

**Edward POV**

Il fallait que cela cesse. Bella et ses lubies pour que je la transforme.

D'un côté, le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'elle cesse, c'était de la transformer évidemment. Fallait être réaliste. Ce serait la fin des problèmes. La fin de _tous_ les problèmes. Plus d'envies de la vider intempestives, plus d'obligation de me retenir de lui faire toutes les choses que j'avais envie de lui faire.

Ouais, ce serait le pied, c'était certain. Mais ce n'était que le premier plateau de la balance.

Merde, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne ce monstre que j'étais ! Pas que je me considérais comme physiquement monstrueux - j'étais magnifique, puissant, rapide, mes sens étaient décuplés, et ne parlons pas de mon extrême intelligence et de mon immense culture.

J'étais tout ça, mais je ne pouvais plus m'en servir : j'étais casé. Casé avec la créature la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer - enfin, à part son côté entêté. Pour un défaut, c'en était un.

Tout était parfait avec elle. Ses rougissements. Sa chaleur. La souplesse de sa peau. Le bruit de son cœur, le rythme de sa respiration. Même la regarder dormir, je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu m'en passer toutes ces années !

Tout ça, ça n'existerait plus si je la transformais.

Putain.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je l'aimerais moins si je la transformais ?

Non, quelle connerie. Jamais je ne pourrais moins l'aimer. J'étais constant dans mes choix ; même si parfois ils me cassaient les pieds, comme c'était le cas quand elle se coupait volontairement pour me pousser au crime. Oui, je l'avais choisie, malgré son entêtement et son caractère de merde.

Mais elle ? Et si, dès le moment où je la transformais, elle ouvrait les yeux pour tomber amoureuse d'un autre ? Et si, dotée de ses nouvelles caractéristique physiques, elle allait chasser d'autres garçons pour se nourrir de sexe et de sang ?

Ok, j'exagérais. Elle me tuerait si elle pouvait lire mes pensées ; elle pleurerait que je ne lui fais pas confiance _et caetera, et caetera_. Heureusement, c'était moi le télépathe.

Quelle chieuse.

Bon, pour le moment, elle me faisait encore la tête. Elle m'en voulait de l'avoir empêchée de se jeter sous les roues de la voiture d'un pauvre étudiant de première année qui n'avait rien compris quand une petite brune avait fait mine de trébucher sur la route et que je m'étais jeté sur elle en bloquant la voiture d'une main.

La voiture ne roulerait plus jamais, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était un détail. J'avais empêché ma Bella de commettre une énième tentative de suicide ; toujours plus violentes, ses tentatives. C'était fou !

Pour une fois, le toutou de Steph -Tristan- m'avait été bien utile ; il avait réussi à convaincre tout les témoins, le conducteur y compris, que ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était pas ce qu'il y paraissait. Son don était franchement utile.

Bon. Il fallait que j'agisse. Je pensais que Bella avait besoin de vacances, genre grandement besoin.

C'était pourquoi je me trimballais avec deux billets d'avion pour les îles dans les poches…

« Mon amour ? J'ai une surprise pour toi ! » annonçai-je en poussant la porte de sa chambre d'étudiant.

Elle et Steph levèrent la tête, un sourcil haussé, puis se regardèrent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

« Depuis quand il t'appelle mon amour ? Demanda Steph.

- Il ne le fait jamais.

- Il a fait une connerie.

- T'as fait une connerie, Edward ? Me demanda Bella.

- Non ! » Me défendis-je.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« C'est louche, ajouta Steph. Ou alors il veut rompre.

- Tu veux rompre ? » s'affola Bella en se jetant sur ses pieds.

Elle trébucha, et je la rattrapai en levant les yeux au ciel.

« NON, MAIS TU VAS REUSSIR A M'EN DONNER ENVIE EN CONTINUANT COMME CA ! » hurlai-je.

Steph et elle se figèrent, yeux écarquillés, stupéfaites. Bella debout, pieds légèrement écartés pour essayer de conserver un équilibre précaire, et Steph assis en tailleur, doigts de pieds écartés, une bouteille de vernis noir à la main.

« Tristan déteste que tu te vernisses les pieds en noir. » grognai-je pour la faire chier.

Cela eut le mérite de la sortir de sa torpeur.

« Quoi ? Mais il ne me l'a jamais dit ! Paniqua-t-elle, sa voix prenant des accents aigus.

- Mais il l'a pensé.

- Oh non ! Non, non, non, c'est pas vrai ! Merde ! Bella, le dissolvant !

- Mais, Steph, t'as plus le temps ! Il va arriver !

- Ben retiens-le !

- Mais, Steph !

- Mon cœur, c'est moi, chantonna la voix de Tristan en arrivant derrière moi.

- NON ! » Hurla Steph, ce qui eut le mérite de le figer, les yeux écarquillés.

Le silence tomba dans la petite chambre, et je regardai soudain Tristan.

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles mon cœur ? Lui demandai-je, sourcils froncés.

- Depuis toujours ! » me répondit-il comme une évidence. « Elle déteste ça. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette bouteille de dissolvant à la main, Steph ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu n'aimes pas que je me vernisse les doigts de pied en noir ? » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il la regarda bizarrement.

« Ben… Peut-être parce que je ne le déteste pas ? » Répondit-il, hésitant.

Steph me lança un regard soupçonneux.

Ok… Peut-être que Tristan n'avait jamais pensé une telle chose.

« Je peux parler seul avec Bella, maintenant ? » M'agaçai-je.

Sans attendre de réponse, j'attrapai la principale intéressée par le bras et l'entraînai à ma suite.

Elle me suivit sans ronchonner - ça changeait, ça -, et nous pûmes enfin sortir à l'air libre, sans les autres pour nous coller.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher tranquillement.

« Tu me parlais d'une surprise, Edward ? Questionna-t-elle soudain.

- Oui, lui souris-je en retour.

- Du genre qui va me faire plaisir ?

- Y a intérêt !

- Tu vas me transformer ? » fit-elle en s'arrêtant net, les yeux brillant de bonheur.

Je m'arrêtai à mon tour, lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Elle se renfrogna.

« Ta surprise ne m'intéresse pas, alors, fit-elle, butée.

- Ah bon ? Ben tant pis. Je vais partir en voyage avec ta voisine, alors. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie aussi. Et elle a pas l'air chiante à vivre. Fis-je en sortant les deux billets de ma poche.

- En voyage ? » Se mit-elle à crier en me les arrachant. « Où ça ?

- Ça t'intéresse, maintenant ?

- Fais pas ton malin ! »

Je souris, et décidai de ne pas la pousser à bout. Elle serait encore capable de trouver un train sous lequel tenter de se jeter. Même sur le campus, oui oui. Elle était douée, dans le genre.

« Caraïbes. » souris-je.

Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau - quand même moins que quand elle avait cru que je la mordrais -, et elle se jeta à mon cou.

« C'est génial !

- JE suis génial,. » souris-je.

Elle essaya de me frapper le torse, mais se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Ça aussi, c'était une raison qui me retenait de la transformer. Nouvelle-née, elle aurait toute la force nécessaire pour me coller une raclée. Même si elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

« On part quand ?

- Demain. Premier jour des vacances. »

Elle se recula, me dévisagea, interdite.

« Demain ? Mais ça fait longtemps que tu prépares ton coup ? Il a fallu les réserver, les billets d'avion !

- Euh… non. On y va en jet, en fait. »

Elle défaillit, et je la rattrapai, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Oh, j'adorais la surprendre…

« Connard de riche… » marmonna-t-elle malgré tout.

Mais elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Puis elle se recula, regarda à nouveau les billets, fronçant les sourcils.

« Y a pas besoin de billets si on part en jet privé ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. C'était juste pour le fun… » fis-je en les attrapant et en en faisant des confettis…

**oOo**

Le petit jet privé - à peine 10 places ; on aurait pu emmener les autres, mais il allait sans dire qu'il en était hors de question - nous déposa sur le sable fin et brûlant de la petite île que Carlisle avait acheté et offert à Esmée pour leur cent ans de mariage. Une île des Caraïbes ; hey, que veux-tu, la classe, tu l'as où tu l'as pas !

Bella souffla, livide. Elle avait moyennement apprécié l'avion ; c'était rassurant, d'un côté. Au moins, elle avait pas eu l'idée d'aller sauter de l'avion quand on était situés à quelques dizaines de pieds au dessus de la mer. Je sais même pas si j'aurais eu le temps de la rattraper pour la transformer, là.

Si, bien sûr que si. J'étais rapide.

Enfin bref ! Maintenant qu'elle commençait à se décrisper sur mon bras - c'est qu'elle serrait fort la gamine ! Elle m'aurait fait mal si ça avait été possible ! -, on pouvait descendre de l'avion.

Elle emprunta le petit escalier d'aluminium avec crainte, et ne souffla que les deux pieds sur la terre ferme.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'empêcher de me moquer d'elle. Juste un peu !

Elle me lança un regard noir, et fit mine de bouder ; mais le paysage attira son regard et la changea en gamine émerveillée.

Ok, je jouais le blasé ; mais putain, c'était vrai que le coin était magnifique.

Et elle, encore plus.

**oOo**

**Bella POV**

Quelques jours qu'on était sur l'île. Seuls, Edward et moi. Le rêve !

Tout nous était permis. Les baignages à toute heure, nus ou pas - ok, j'avais un peu de mal à me retrouver nue à côté d'un Dieu grec ; j'arrivais toujours à l'eau vêtue d'un des bikini que Steph, Rose et Alice s'étaient mises en tête de me choisir. Cela dit, je repartais toujours sans… Nous avions dû choquer pas mal de poissons, avec Edward, à faire des cochonneries dans leur habitat.

Il avait même réussi à me perdre un bas de maillot, cet idiot. À force de me l'arracher et de le jeter dans le courant. Je n'avais plus que le haut ! C'était malin…

Mais il savait se faire pardonner sa… sauvagerie… Ahem.

Ceci dit, là, le sauvage était en train de se reposer un peu. Faut dire qu'on avait mis le paquet… Et même si il faisait le brave, le soleil cognant le fatiguait… un peu.

« Putain de moustique ! » m'écriai-je soudain en me cognant le bras jusqu'à devenir rouge.

L'île en regorgeait ; et Edward n'avait pas pensé à apporter de la citronnelle, de la lotion apaisante ou repoussante, ou quoi que ce soit. Évidemment. Les moustiques, c'était pas trop son problème à lui. Autant dire que je me les payais tous.

La vie était vraiment injuste, quand on la partageait avec Edward Cullen.

Je me recouchai avec un soupir sur le sable chaud, et me collai à mon copain glacé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour sa froideur me plairait autant. Par cette chaleur, je n'arrivais plus à le lâcher.

Il m'enlaça, et je poussai un soupir de plaisir.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé - la nuit était tombée -, j'émergeai.

Edward était en train de jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, me regardant visiblement dormir ; je grognai, assommée de chaleur, et me recollai à lui.

« Eh ben Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai décalée pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid…

- Attraper froid ? Par cette chaleur ? Grommelai-je.

- La température vient de chuter. Il fait nuit depuis deux heures. »

Ça, c'était son côté vampire qui l'empêchait d'être réaliste. J'avais la gorge pâteuse et la tête prête à exploser. D'ailleurs, ça devenait même désagréable.

J'enfouis ma tête contre son épaule, grognant. Puis je décidai de me lever, me rafraîchir dans l'eau pour laver toute la sueur qui me recouvrait - révélée par le sable qui se collait sur ma peau, pas franchement glamour. Je jetai un regard au vampire à côté de moi ; il était parfaitement propre, pas un grain de sable sur ses jambes de star ni la moindre pellicule de poussière sur son torse sculpté dans du marbre. C'en était presque écoeurant. Ça l'aurait été si ça n'avait pas été moi sa petite amie.

Je haussai les épaules, et me mis sur mes jambes ; mais des douleurs me déchirèrent le corps. Je grimaçai.

Immédiatement inquiet, Edward se leva d'un bond pour passer ses mains sur ma peau, m'arrachant un soupir de bien-être.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Juste des courbatures.

- Où ça ?

- A chacun des muscles, avec tes conneries, plaisantai-je en lui caressant le torse avec un sourire coquin.

Il sourit à son tour, malicieux.

- T'as pas mal à ceux de la langue, on dirait.

- Idiot !

Je lui balançai ma serviette de bains en levant les yeux au ciel, et me dirigeai vers l'eau miroitant sous la lune.

Bon Dieu, j'étais en train de vieillir, ou quoi ? J'avais vraiment des putain de courbatures, comme si je venais de courir le marathon.

C'était ça, l'effet Voyage-en-duo-avec-Edward-Cullen ?

Je glissai mes jambes dans l'eau fraîche ; un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ça faisait du bien.

Je rentrai en bien moins de temps que d'habitude, et plongeai complètement jusqu'à ma tête sous l'eau ; j'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi…

Si un vampire ne m'avait pas soudain tirée de l'eau pour me remonter à la surface.

Edward me dévisageait avec colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore, Bella ? Merde, tu peux pas nous accorder au moins ces vacances ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? M'agaçai-je.

- De ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu crois que je vais te mordre juste parce que tu tentes de te noyer ? »

Je le dévisageai avec colère à mon tour.

« Tu deviens parano ma parole !

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Au risque de te surprendre, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne songe plus à me tuer figure-toi ! »

Il avait l'air surpris.

« La confiance règne, marmonnai-je, vexée.

- Mais attends… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, sous l'eau depuis une minute ?

- Une minute ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas loin.

- Je sais pas… J'étais bien, c'est tout ! » Fis-je avec un haussement d'épaules agacé.

Je repris ma nage, plongeant entièrement et ressortant - histoire qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de le faire lui-même - pour faire quelques longueurs de brasse… coulée, ok, mais ça ressemblait à de la brasse quand même. Tout le monde n'a pas la grâce de Môssieur quand il s'amuse à fendre la mer en crawl avec son sourire ultrabright. Il aurait été capable de rallier l'Asie à la nage, et il ne se gênait pas pour s'en vanter.

Je fus soudain secouée d'un frisson, et décidai de sortir de l'eau. Marchant jusqu'à ma serviette dont je m'enveloppai.

En quelques secondes, Edward fut à mes côtés sans me toucher, me raccompagnant à la petite maison qu'on occupait depuis quelques jours.

J'étais pas franchement bien. Je frissonnais, mais j'avais chaud et mal au crâne à la fois. Edward dut remarquer mon état, parce qu'il fronça les sourcils.

« T'es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Lâcha-t-il.

- Je sais pas, finalement. On peut chopper la grippe, sur une île et par ce temps ?

- Sois pas idiote, rétorqua-t-il. Les virus ne se transmettent pas sur une île déserte.

- Elle n'est plus déserte depuis qu'on y a mis les pieds, rétorquai-je, vexée.

- Oui, mais…

- Ça va, c'est bon. Je vais me coucher, ça ira mieux demain. »

Une douche et quelques minutes plus tard, je me couchai à côté de lui dans le grand lit. Me mettant sur un bord pour lui montrer que j'étais vexée et agacée. Quand même quoi !

Mais je ne tins pas longtemps. Et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire une moue boudeuse, j'étais déjà recollée à son torse frais…

oOo

Mon état ne s'améliora pas.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais devenue incapable de sortir du lit ; secouée de tremblements, mais incapable de lâcher sa main, que je plaquais tour à tour sur mon front, mes yeux, et mes joues. Seulement une de ses mains, parce que de l'autre il était occupé à tenir le téléphone par le biais duquel il discutait avec Carlisle, médecin de son état.

« Mais elle est bouillante de fièvre ! Oui, courbatures. Bella, t'as des douleurs articulaires ?

- Je veux juste une aspirine, me plaignis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je crois qu'elle délire, en plus. » Ajouta Edward.

Comment ça, je délirais ?

« Oui, elle a mal au crâne. Et derrière les yeux. »

Il écouta la réponse, puis se tourna vers moi.

« Bella, tu fais des migraines ?

- Des migraines ? C'est quoi les symptômes ?

- Non, elle n'est pas migraineuse. »

Mais j'en avais marre, pourquoi il ne me parlait plus ? Il pouvait pas raccrocher, et me filer sa deuxième main ?

« Carlisle, raccroche, j'ai chaud ! Hurlai-je.

- Tu vois, elle délire. » fit Edward en cherchant à s'éloigner - mais j'étais cramponnée à sa main. « Tu crois que ça peut être le chikungunya ? »

Il écouta la réponse.

« Je sais qu'aucun cas n'a été relevé dans la région ! Mais c'est les symptômes, non ? »

Le chikungunya ? J'éclatai soudain de rire, m'attirant un regard affolé d'Edward.

J'adorai ce nom. Franchement, il me faisait tripper. Le Chikungunya, la terreur des îles.

« Elle devient folle. Je te promets. »

Il écouta un peu.

« La transporter par avion ? Je ne sais même pas si elle y survivrait ! Non, mon jet va plus vite que le tien. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais t'envoyer un échantillon de son sang par jet. Tu l'analyses et tu me rappelles. »

Oui, c'est ça, Carlisle, rappelle ! Laisse-moi mon copain et ses mains glacées pour moi seule.

« Hin hin. Ok. À plus. »

Attends, son père aussi avait un jet privé ? Et celui qu'on avait pris pour venir appartenait à Edward ?

Putain de famille de riches !

Il raccrocha, et posa on portable alors que j'attrapais sa deuxième main pour me ma coller sur les yeux avec un gémissement de bien-être. Enfin, bien-être, c'était un grand mot ces derniers jours.

« Bella ? Tu dois me lâcher deux secondes. S'il te plaît. »

Je grognai.

Mais il n'écouta pas mes revendications, et s'arracha à moi sans plus un mot, pour revenir avec une seringue.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et en voulant me reculer, je manquai de tomber du lit ; mais il me rattrapa.

« Tu vas pas me piquer ? Fis-je d'une voix blanche quoiqu'un peu éraillée.

- Fais pas l'enfant, tu sentiras rien.

- Putain, si tu veux me prélever du sang, fais-le avec la bouche !

- C'est pas le moment d'en parler, Bella, fit-il sèchement.

- Ben si. Si j'ai le Chikungunya. »

Je grimaçai alors que je sentais l'aiguille percer ma peau.

« Le Chikungunya se soigne très bien, figure-toi.

- C'est bien ma veine, grommelai-je.

- Bella… »

Il avait l'air épuisé, aussi, je ne dis plus rien.

Il me préleva quelques tubes de sang, et les rangea dans une petite glacière - celle qui quelques jours avant contenait mes bouteilles d'eau fraîche pour qu'on puisse passer toute la journée sur la plage sans repasser par la baraque.

Tant pis pour l'eau fraîche sur le sable chaud.

Edward avait raison. Son jet était rapide. Parce que 24 heures après, du moins en témoignait la petite horloge murale, Carlisle avait eu le temps de réceptionner les échantillons de sang et de faire les analyses.

Il était au téléphone avec Edward, qui avait l'air préoccupé.

Une violente douleur me contracta soudain l'estomac, et, sans que je l'aie vu venir, je me mis à vomir au pied du lit, attirant la panique d'Edward.

« Elle vient de vomir ! La dengue hémorragique ? Non ! Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était que 1% des cas ! Non, c'est pas vrai, ça peut pas être ça… Comment ça, pas le temps de trouver un traitement ? Putain ! »

Le portable alla soudain se fracasser contre le mur, alors que je me redressai tant bien que mal, vide mais mal en point.

Je levai un regard fiévreux sur Edward.

Il avait les yeux brillants, affolés, préoccupés, découragés, coupables. Tout ça à la fois. Et je crus comprendre.

« Je vais mourir ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, soudain dépassé ; et malgré moi, je me mis à rire.

Il me fusilla du regard, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, un peu amère.

« Le dengue, ça se transmet par les moustiques, non ? »

Je me mis à rire de plus belle.

« Putain, des semaines que je fais tout pour me pseudo-suicider, sans y parvenir parce que tu m'en empêches à chaque fois. Et, finalement, c'est toi et ton idée de voyage dans les Caraïbes qui me tuent… »

J'éclatai de rire autant que je le pus.

« Mais le mieux dans l'histoire, c'est que si c'est pas un vampire qui m'a transmis le poison, c'est un autre suceur de sang ! Oh, allez, rigole, Eddie ! Tu la vois pas l'ironie ? »

En un instant, il fut sur moi, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« T'es contente de toi ? »

Sa voix était rageuse.

« Finalement, ouais. Après tout, j'aurai au moins la chance de ne pas vieillir. C'était ce que je voulais, non ? » Fis-je d'une voix très basse.

Il ferma les yeux, déchiré, et les rouvris en me saisissant les joues entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime. Fit-il.

- Moi aussi ! M'exclamai-je en agrippant sa tignasse plus décoiffée que jamais.

- Non, Bella. Je t'aime _pour l'éternité_. Je veux que tu comprennes ça.

- Pourquoi ? Eus-je la curiosité de souffler.

- Parce qu'une fois que je t'aurais transformée, tu seras condamnée à me supporter. Pour des siècles. »

Mon cœur loupa quelques battements.

« Deal. » Soufflai-je.

Sa bouche glacée trouva la mienne, brûlante - brûlante sans doute pour la dernière fois.

Et la dernière chose dont je me souvins fut de la douleur d'une morsure, de ses yeux noirs, et de son poignet ensanglanté qui s'avançait vers ma bouche. Décousu, certes, mais j'étais à mille pieds au-dessus de tout - ou en dessous.

« Bois ! » fut son dernier mot - avant le prochain.

Et ma dernière sensation humaine fut celle d'un goût métallique.

Je sombrai dans le noir.

**

* * *

Et voilà ! Il semblerait que le problème de ces deux amoureux soit réglé...**

**Quand on vous parlait d'un adversaire à la hauteur ;D !**

**Avez-vous aimé cette manière d'être transformée ? Vous vous en doutez, cette petite fic touche à sa fin... Alors que vous ayez aimé, un peu apprécié, ou pas aimé... Faites-nous plaisir, faites-nous part de vos impressions ! **

**Merci de nous suivre encore, et à bientôt avec presque tout le monde vampire... Presque...**


	14. Chapter 14 : Come back

Et bien voilà... Comme toute chose a une fin, cette petite fic à caractère parodique touche à la sienne ^^. Nous vous livrons aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre des épopées de nos vampires et humains amoureux, répondant à certaines questions... Tristan (ou un autre) va-t-il transformer Steph ? Comment vont se passer les débuts de Bella vampire ? Et d'autres comme ça...

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, remercions nos rares reviewers, et puis aussi tous ceux qui nous auront lu jusque là...

* * *

Chapitre 14 : **Come Back

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Alors que je nageais dans une eau noire qui ne mouillait pas et qui faisait des bulles rose, des flashs remontèrent à mon cerveau. Le moustique et sa piqure… Edward et son air anéanti… ''_bois''_. J'avais bu, il me semble, à m'en rendre soule. Et je pense que j'étais encore ivre, tellement les images étaient décousues dans ma boîte crânienne.

Des flashs crépitaient, amenant de la lumière et des visions : Edward à mes côtés, moi tapant des pieds, battant du poing. Il me semble avoir crié. Il me semble avoir souffert. Je crois avoir pleuré mes dernières larmes. Je crois avoir bu du sang, encore et encore. Je crois que j'ai vomi, tout rouge.

Et puis j'ouvris les yeux pour de bon.

Le plafond blanc tanguait encore au dessus de moi, comme si j'avais pris une cuite monumentale. Mis à part ça, ça allait. Je distinguais sans difficultés les coutures du rideau du baldaquin. Comment se faisait-il que je distingue si bien le chemin du petit fil rose-argenté ?

C'est ainsi, grâce à de la couture, que je réalisais que j'étais devenue comme lui. Un vampire. Je tentais de grogner pour voir ce que ça donnait, mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un gloussement irritant.

Je bondis d'un coup et me retrouvais sur mes jambes sans chanceler ni me ramasser par terre. C'était dingue, j'avais un équilibre parfait. Je cherchais des yeux celui qui avait transformé ma vie. Celui grâce à qui j'allais arrêter d'être maladroite, et pour qui je n'allais plus être une proie. Edward Cullen et son mètre 80 de perfection attristée était assis dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Et bien, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de le dérider, il semblait abattu.

Quant à moi, je pétais la forme. A part peut-être une faim de loup, mais Edward était mon seul et unique intérêt pour le moment. Je passais derrière lui en posant mes paumes sur ses yeux :

« Coucou c'est qui ?

- T'es pas drôle.

-Toi non plus, ta morosité va m'achever ! C'est fini Ed', je suis comme toi, tu ne vas plus me tuer par inadvertance.

- Ta légèreté me surprendra toujours »

Il sourit doucement et se redressa. C'est dingue ce qu'il était sexy, et comment ma faim-soif était de moins en moins importante. Ses cheveux tombaient misérablement presque sur ses yeux, et il les redressa négligemment. Je me retins de respirer, et à part le réchauffement localisé qu'Edward créait inconsciemment au sein de mon corps, je me rendis compte que ça ne me faisait rien. Respirer ne m'était plus nécessaire, et autant dire que ça faisait bizarre.

« C'est fou ça ! »

Ses sourcils se levèrent, il n'avait pas suivi mon raisonnement.

« Ah, tu ne peux toujours pas écouter mes pensées ?

-Non.

-Trop cool ! »

Rien ne pouvait m'ébranler, j'étais trop heureuse, j'étais enfin arrivée au sommet de ma vie, j'avais atteint mon but ultime. Edward passa sa main dans mes cheveux et mon ventre se tordit. De faim cette fois-ci… Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner –cette fois-ci pour de bon- et il recula :

« oh, oh, la petite nouvelle a faim je crois »

J'acquiesçais. Il lança un ''A table !'' tonitruant, ravi de pouvoir partager ces instants avec moi. Mais je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à chasser sur cette île. Après ma déception des premières proies (un perroquet dont les plumes laissèrent un arrière-goût épicé dans ma gorge, un petit raton laveur qu'on appelle racoon), je fus vite comblée par une sorte de vache sauvage, blanche avec des cornes énormes.

La pauvre bestiole ne courait pas assez vite pour la nouvelle Bella. Je me déplaçais aussi vite qu'Edward, sans jamais me prendre un arbre et trébucher. Le pied intégral. Et puis j'avais sauté, aussi gracieuse qu'un bébé antilope attaquant un lionceau (car je n'avais tout de même pas encore acquis toutes les subtilités de mes nouvelles capacités). J'ai mordu aussi fort que je le pouvais, et j'ai senti le sang du mammifère couler dans ma gorge et me sustenter doucement.

J'avais tué une vache. Que le Dieu tout puissant des mammifères à pis rosés me pardonne dans son immense générosité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise et nauséeuse.

Mais mon dégoût fut également vite remplacé par le sentiment de satiété. Je m'étais nourrie, et pas avec des êtres humains.

J'étais forte. Trop balèze la Bella.

Nous conclûmes cette journée paradisiaque par des caresses sur la plage et des galipettes risquées dans la chambre. Alors qu'on soufflait un peu, un petit moustique se posa sur mon bras droit, comme s'il cherchait la fraicheur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer un timide _merci._

Le retour à Dartmouth avait été rude, ces vacances avaient étaient les meilleurs de ma vie, bien qu'elles aient signé ma mort, puis ma survie. Alizée et Rose me sautèrent dessus en m'apercevant changée, et je réussis même à les repousser du petit doigt. Edward m'avait prévenue, j'étais balèze maintenant… Emmett me souleva également, tandis que Jasper se contentait d'un salut lointain en murmurant '_'une tarée de plus dans la famille''_. Je répondis en chuchotant '_'la tarée t'entends abruti''_ et il me sourit, m'acceptant dans le cercle très intime des vampires qu'il tolérait.

L'accueil de Steph fut plus froid, elle était désormais la seule humaine parmi nous (ce qui la rendait chaude malgré elle). Tristan se foutait de mon état mais il me serra tout de même la main, dans le genre paternel qui donne la main de sa fille… Ce mec n'était pas sain d'esprit quand même…

**o0o**

**Steph POV**

Je les détestais tous. Evidemment, non, je les aimais quand même. Un peu au moins. Mais pourquoi diable restais-je la seule humaine dans cette bande de dégénérés sanguinaires ? Un chocolat brûlant me tua quelques papilles, mais je me sentis mieux. Il fallait désormais réfléchir, mettre en branle les neurones, faire des connections magiques en haut de mon corps.

Primo, je devais partir. C'était une sorte d'évidence, un peu comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ou l'animosité que je ressentais pour Jasper. Ils me manqueraient, c'est sûr, mais j'avais besoin de normalité, d'être humains, de vie banale.

J'avais l'impression d'être Rose d'avant sa transformation : j'aspirais désormais à des désirs bien dans la moyenne des américaines moyennes. Alors que mes copines aspiraient du sang désormais.

Chienne de vie.

Deuxio, le seul que j'autorisais à me suivre, c'était Tristan. A une condition, qu'il boive du sang animal. Parce que le côté dark et sexy, sauvage et féroce, ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais pas pour une vie entière.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais à parlementer avec le blond aux yeux rouges, histoire de savoir s'il voulait venir avec moi.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux partir ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec tes amis ?

-ils sont tous vampires maintenant ! Je suis une intruse… »

Il soupira, plus longuement que nécessaire.

«Je veux rester humaine ! Et si toi, tu veux rester avec moi, tu me suis.

-Et si je te transformais plutôt ? »

Je lui lançais un regard noir, du genre ''mais-t'as-rien-compris-à-ce-que-je-viens-de-dire-boulet !''.

« ttt-ttt

-S'il te plaît mon cœur, et après je ne boirais que du sang animal même si c'est infect et que ça fait gerber…

-Ca vomit un vampire ?

-Non, c'était une image, une métaphore tu vois. »

Je fis une moue soupçonneuse.

« Bon alors, j'te transforme et on s'envole au pays de tes rêves ?

-Non mon p'tit loup, je vais répéter calmement et tu vas ouvrir grand tes écoutilles : JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR VAMPIRE. Et je veux partir. Et dans l'hypothèse où tu me suivrais, il faudrait que tu te nourrisses de sang animal, même si ça te fais vomir. Je te tiendrais les cheveux par contre, faudrait pas les salir… »

Parce que je n'avais pas envie que de la nourriture bousille mes cheveux adorés quand même. Leur douceur extrême, leur couleur sablée, je soupirais d'aise.

« Steph, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu acceptes de devenir comme moi, comme tes amis ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Un plan se forma dans ma tête :

« Monte sur la table »

Il m'obéit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir l'air sceptique.

« Lève un bras »

« Plie une jambe »

« Ferme les yeux »

Le crétin m'obéit. Je farfouillais sur ma table de nuit et attrapais l'appareil photo.

« Ouvre les yeux »

CLIC. La photo était mémorable, la tête de Tristan également. Un mélange entre James Dean, Pamela Anderson et David Carradine.

« Alors, qui c'est le pantin maintenant ? »

Il me rejoint, honteux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Mes mains s'approchèrent de son torse et de ses fesses, et je l'entendis murmurer tandis qu'un ballet sensuel commençait :

« OK ma petite marionnette, je te suis. Où tu iras j'irai… »

**oOo**

**Edward POV**

Voilà 3 mois que Steph avait déserté le campus. Et que Bella était un vampire. En fait, c'était chouette comme vie, je me disais presque que j'avais été bête de repousser l'échéance. Presque, car jamais je ne reconnaitrais que j'avais eu tort.

Règle n°1 : Edward Cullen n'a jamais tort.

Règle n°2 : Edward Cullen a toujours raison.

Il n'empêche que Steph avait quitté ma Bella, qui était toute tristounette. Heureusement que la découverte de ses talents l'occupait, elle était douée la petite. Un bouclier ne demandant qu'à se développer.

Et puis, sur les traces de Steph, Tristan avait tout laissé tomber. La Stress&Food s'était retrouvé sans personne à sa tête, et c'était Emmett qui avait récupérer la tâche de s'occuper des nouveau-nés. Mon frère, disposant d'une intelligence finalement plutôt limitée, avait transformé le QG de la S&F en centre psychologique pour vampire en détresse. Les 4 recrues de Tristan avait été ses premiers patients, il les avait tous remis dans le droit chemin du régime végétarien. Avec Rose, il avaient alors décidés de récupérer définitivement les locaux pour en faire un centre ouvert à tous les vampires, où ils pourraient parler librement et développer leur aptitude, et devenir végétariens.

Je gardais mes commentaires pour moi et Jasper son flingue dans la poche, même si ça nous démangeait tous les deux.

Nous avions eu le malheur d'assister à une séance. C'était l'heure de la thérapie de Lucas, le vampire le plus gros et le plus inutile de la planète, celui qui transformait ce qu'il désirait en sucre. Son pouvoir était totalement futile. Rose, Jasper et moi étions derrière un miroir sans tain et nous observions Emmett qui se tenait face au jeune et lui montrait trois photos :

« Alors tête de sucre d'orge, c'est quoi qui te tente le plus là ? La petite blonde sexy à l'effluve enchanteresse, l'ours en train de pêcher son saumon au bord de la rivière, ou une fraise tagada ? »

Le garçon grassouillet montra la troisième photo. Emmett soupira qu'il était un cas désespéré.

« Bon, et entre la blonde et l'ours ? »

Le patient désigna l'ours. Emmett sourit

« T'es à l'ouest, mais t'as un bon fond va… » Il lui tapota sur le crâne en sortant de la pièce.

Je dévisageais Jasper qui secoua la tête. Emmett et Rose s'étaient lancés dans un truc dément qui nous dépassait. J'hésitais à les déshériter avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais fait de testament.

**oOo**

Les nouvelles de Steph avaient commencé à arriver un mois après son départ. Ils avaient trouvé un coin sympathique, dans le nord-ouest du pays. Une réserve indienne près de Seattle. Dés que nous avons eu quelques jours de vacances, nous nous sommes précipités pour les voir. Bella trépignait comme une enfant, et j'aimais la rendre heureuse.

Steph nous fit visiter leur petit coin de paradis, leur maison en bois, leurs amis indiens. La réserve était pleine de charmes, de surprises inattendues, de recoins paradisiaques.

Au repas du soir, autour d'une bonne rasade de spaghettis, Steph avoua à Bella :

''Je suis tellement heureuse, ma vie est si normale…''

Je levais les yeux et rencontrais le regard d'un indien baraqué qui paraissait amusé par la scène. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais en 150 ans, on peut oublier des choses. Je mis toute la fin du repas pour réussir à me remémorer où et quand je l'avais croisé. C'était une partie de chasse, il y a fort longtemps. Cet indien, et tous ceux aux alentours, c'étaient des loups-garous… Il me fit un clin d'œil complice.

Je rigolais en mon for intérieur, pauvre Steph…

* * *

**THE END ! Encore merci d'être arrivés jusque là... Bisous !**


End file.
